Mes séances de matage, ma complication et moi
by araignee-au-plafond
Summary: Ce garçon a un corps de rêve et des abdos à en tomber par terre. Il a des fossettes, un magnifique sourire, des yeux très bleus. Les plus beaux yeux du monde d'ailleurs. J'espère que vous l'aurez compris, cette description utopique n'est pas la mienne, mais celle de ma meilleure amie. Son visage n'a rien d'extraordinaire. Non, je suis une menteuse. Il a de très beaux yeux.
1. Chapter 1

« Regarde-moi ces petites fefesses trop mignonnes ! »

Je poussai un long, très long soupir. Le trentième au moins depuis le début du cours. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs commencé il y a… dix minutes exactement, notai-je mentalement en regardant ma montre. Notre professeur adoré aux cheveux gras, j'ai nommé Rogue, s'approchait dangereusement de moi à la façon d'un serpent. Je commençai à tirer mentalement la sonnette d'alarme quand je me rendis compte qu'il me toisait déjà d'un air mauvais. Mes reflexes m'avaient évidement abandonnés dès la première minute de cours et je soupirai de nouveau avant d'entendre la voix grinçante de mon bourreau.

« Mademoiselle Smith, vous serez collée demain matin à l'aube. Nous verrons bien si à cette heure matinale, vous serez plus disposée à écouter mon cours sans soupirer à chacune de mes paroles »

Soupir ? Matin ? De quoi voulait-t-il parler ? J'ordonnai à mon cerveau d'éclaircir ce mystère mais celui-ci s'était fait la malle en même temps que mes reflexes. J'avais miraculeusement compris un mot dans le discours de Rogue et ce mot n'était pas pour me plaire : collée demain. Je sentis vaguement les rouages s'activer dans mon esprit brumeux ( enfin ce qu'il en restait) et levai un œil endormi et vitreux vers mon professeur, croisant son regard d'acier. Ce qui ne laissait rien envisager de bon, bien entendu. Je tentai tout de même de défendre ma cause ( cause noble quoique perdue d'avance) et bredouillai quelque chose qui devait ressembler à « mais s'il vous plait Monsieur… » Raté. Le Monsieur en question restait insensible à mon charme (inexistant je vous l'accorde). Je pestai contre les profs sans cœur et sans pitié quand une voix m'interrompit. Je poussai une nouvelle fois un soupir, mais de soulagement, quand je reconnus la voix de ma voisine et amie et non celle de mon professeur sadique. Je ne devrais pas dire « amie » mais plutôt « ex-amie-nouvelle-ennemie ». En effet, tout était de sa faute : mon manque d'enthousiasme en cours de DFCFM, mes soupirs indénombrables et enfin ma colle. Oulala je commence à m'embrouiller les pinceaux, vous ne devez plus rien comprendre. Il est temps de commencer cette histoire par le commencement , c'est-à-dire une présentation en bonne et due forme.

Je me prénomme Mary, Mary Smith. Je sais ce que vous pensez et rassurez-vous je suis d'accord avec le fait que mon prénom n'a absolument rien d'original. Mes parents auraient aussi bien pu m'appeler Fille 1 ou ne pas m'appeler du tout, ils se seraient encore moins cassés la tête. Physiquement, je suis à l'image de mon nom, commune. J'ai des cheveux d'un blond terne, lisses et filasses, les yeux bruns et je suis de petite, très petite taille. Autant vous dire tout de suite que personne ne fait vraiment attention à moi. Je suis en revanche dotée d'une très forte poitrine. Enfin, ça c'est ce que j'aimerai vous dire. La réalité est loin d'être aussi belle, j'ai écopé d'un petit bonnet A dans la répartition universelle des seins. Vous avez également pu remarquer que j'ai beaucoup d'estime pour ma grandiose personne.

Mon amie s'appelle Opale Gladwyn. Elle est plutôt jolie, blonde avec de grands yeux bleus et un corps parfait à faire pâlir d'envie toutes les autres filles. Beurk, je suis en train de lui faire des compliments… il faudra que je pense à cacher ce cahier au risque de voir ses chevilles enfler. Je pense que ce sera tout pour la description, je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire l'éloge de quelqu'un. Elle est à Gryffondor, comme presque toutes les personnes qui valent la peine dans cette école, par exemple Potter et sa clique ou notre amie Ginny Weasley, d'un an de moins que nous.

Les raisons pour lesquelles je déteste le cours de DFCFM sont très simples. Imaginez-vous une matière soporifique, enseignée par un professeur psychopathe sur les bords (et qui ne se lave jamais les cheveux), à la première heure du jour un lundi matin et vous comprendrez mon malheur. Nous avions en plus la chance de partager ce cours avec les Serpentards, êtres vils, fourbes, laids, arrogants , puants, insupportables, méchants, imbéciles, etc.… Et c'est là que nous en arrivons à la remarque de mon amie/ennemie depuis peu. Devant nous, assis sur la deuxième table se trouvait l'un de ces êtres ( que je ne qualifierai jamais « d'humains ») et … ses fesses. Oui , je vous l'accorde, cette remarque fait assez vulgaire si on l'annonce ainsi, mais que voulez-vous ? Il n'y a pas que les garçons qui regardent les filles ! Opale et moi étions donc soigneusement assises, depuis la rentrée, sur la troisième table, juste derrière le ssserpent ( NOTE : prononcez ce mot en accentuant le « s »). Cette place de choix avait été choisie par mon amie blonde afin d'avoir le nommé Théodore dans sa ligne de mire.

Et voici donc la dernière et surement la plus importante des raisons pour lesquelles je déteste ce cours : la présence de Théodore. Enfin pas vraiment sa présence, il n'y était pour rien le pauvre, mais plutôt parce qu'il avait le don de transformer mon amie en une groupie écervelée dont le quotient intellectuel dépassait à peine celui d'une poule. Il faudra que je pense à lui demander sa recette miracle, faire baver les filles en un sourcillement était surement un talent précieux. Cela faisait exactement cinq mois, vingt jours, huit heures et cinquante seconde qu'Opale me parlait de lui à longueur de journée et surtout pendant les cours de DFCFM, là où elle pouvait l'admirer à loisir. Je me contentais jusque-là d'écouter son charabia amoureux d'une oreille inattentive ou d'hocher la tête en cadence en prenant un air follement intéressé. Seulement aujourd'hui n'était pas mon jour de chance : le maudit Serpentard avait eu la mauvaise idée de porter une chemise blanche. Vous ne voyez pas le rapport avec mon malheur mais je vous assure qu'il y en a un : Opale adore les chemises blanches. Au bout du cinquantième compliment dans la première minute de cours, n'y tenant plus,je lâchai un profond soupir. Et ce fut ce fameux soupir qui provoqua mon heure de colle.

La voix d'Opale, plus insistante, me tira une nouvelle fois de ma rêverie :

« Je suis désolée, désolée, désolée je ne voulais pas que tu sois punie par ma faute ! Mais quand même, tu ne trouves pas qu'il a un arrière popotin trop mignon ? me dit-elle avec un sourire mi- contrit mi- amusé

Je ne pus retenir un gloussement. Je ne parvenais jamais à rester fâchée plus de deux minutes contre elle. Elle finissait toujours pas gagner la partie en glissant une remarque amusante, comme la précédente. Je venais de retrouver la vraie Opale, la timide et la prude. Alors que les élèves de 6ème année enchainait les termes vulgaires, la blonde affectionnait les termes vieillots et défraichis comme par exemple le mot « arrière-popotin » , qui avaient le mérite de me faire rire. Je lui fis part de mes pensées et n'y tenant plus, nous nous mirent à pouffer.

Nous serons finalement deux à être collées demain matin.


	2. Dites moi que tout n'est qu'un cauchemar

« Dépêche-toi on va être en retard ! »

Les yeux encore embués par le sommeil, Opale enfouit un troisième petit pain dans sa bouche, attrapa son sac et me rejoignit en courant dans les longs couloirs menant au bureau de Rogue. Ces couloirs étaient bien évidement vides étant donné que nous étions les seules levées à cette heure matinale. Je toquais à la porte de l'antre de mon cher professeur quand je remarqua une note accrochée à ladite porte. Mon amie fut la plus rapide, arracha le fin parchemin et essaya vainement de déchiffrer les pattes de mouches, plus couramment appelées « écriture ». Curieuse, je m' approcha d'elle et me risqua à jeter un œil sur l'écrit.

« Mais laisse-moi finir de déchiffrer au moins ! En plus tu sais très bien que je déteste qu'on lise par-dessus mon épaule ! » pesta la blonde en colère

Je choisis d'ignorer sa remarque et lui demandai de me communiquer les nouvelles de mon cher professeur, de l'air empressé du chien qui attend sa récompense. Comparaison peu flatteuse c'est vrai, mais bien représentative de la réalité.

« Le sadique explique que l'heure de colle est annulée pour des raisons personnelles. Tu vois ça valait la peine d'attendre non ? me répondit Opale, excédée

Incroyable ! Mon professeur avait-il des sentiments humains ?Avait-il eu enfin une once de compassion et de pitié pour ses élèves ? Je me rendis vite compte que mes pensées tenaient du conte de fée : tellement beau mais aussi… totalement irréel. Toutes les générations de sorciers savaient que Rogue était une machine sans émotion. Avait-il seulement une âme ? Cette idée me fit frissonner, imaginer mon professeur transformé un monstre sanguinaire n'avait rien de réjouissant. La voix d'Opale mit fin à mon cauchemar :

« Je sais ce que tu penses mais rassure toi, Rogue doit surement être malade. Ou alors il n'a pas envie de se lever. C'est plutôt rassurant, il ressent donc des besoins existentiels. On peut donc en déduire qu'il n'est pas si monstrueux, bonne nouvelle. Mais évidemment les bonnes nouvelles cachent toujours quelque chose et les notes de Rogue n'échappent pas à la règle. Non ne me dit pas « c'est l'exception qui confirme la règle » sinon je t'étrangle ! Servilus nous a donc réservé une petite surprise : vingt centimètres de parchemin sur les Inferis pour cette après-midi. »

« Nan mais ça va pas ! Il est malade, il veut nous tuer à la tâche, il est sadique, vicieux, cruel , tortionnaire ! ( je précise que la suite a été censurée dans le but de ne pas choquer les lecteurs) Evidemment il s'est arrangé pour qu'on soit obligé de travailler ce matin si on veut lui rendre son devoir avant cette après-midi ! Vingt centimètres de parchemin à nous tous seul c'est énorme tu t'en rends compte ? Opale ?

Je m'aperçus vite que mon amie ne m'écoutais plus. Un immense sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, ce qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. Etant donné ses tendances masochistes, cela pouvait par exemple signifier une nouvelle et horrible invention de Rogue.

« Devine qui va travailler avec nous sur ce projet ? » fut la seule réponse de la blonde, son rire devenant progressivement un rictus.

Et là je compris. Quelle personne était capable à la fois de rendre heureuse Opale et de me faire enrager si ce n'est Théodore ?

Je commençais sérieusement à regretter la colle.


	3. Help ! I need somebody help !

_Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup __aux reviews et aux followers (bien que peu nombreux ^^). Ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Sinon, pardonnez moi pour la présentation catastrophique des chapitres, j'ai bien conscience que mon texte n'est pas très aéré mais je n'arrive pas à sauter plus d'une ligne... J'espère que cela ne vous gênera pas trop dans votre lecture... si vous avez des solutions, elles sont les bienvenue !_

Nous entrâmes dans la bibliothèque, étonnamment ouverte à cette heure matinale. Quelle personne saine d'esprit pouvait avoir l'intention de travailler à cinq heure du matin? Devinant mes pensées, mon amie me souffla que Mme Pince devait dormir parmi les rayonnages pendant que j'étouffai un rire nerveux. Nous trouvâmes rapidement Théodore, assis en évidence, surement dans le but d'être repéré rapidement. Par nous évidemment. Un Serpentard était assis à côté de lui et je reconnus Blaise Zabini, un des seuls beau garçon de sa maison. Ils nous adressèrent un regard froid et je sentis qu'Opale s'agitait dans tous les sens, signe qu'elle allait bientôt sortir « le grand jeu séduction ».

Je soupirai. Il faudra que j'essaye de perdre cette mauvaise habitude, au risque de réellement énerver mon entourage. Cependant le motif était justifié, rédiger un devoir accompagnée de trois imbéciles ne m'amusai guère. Je m'explique : la Gryffondor était intelligente, je n'en doute pas, mais ses capacités cérébrales se liquéfiaient en présence de l'amuuuur de sa vie ( qu'elle regardait déjà avec des yeux de merlan frit) les deux Serpentards étaient surement très bêtes parce que …. parce qu'ils appartenait à Serpentard, ce qui était une raison suffisante.

Avant de continuer ce récit, je pense qu'une présentation de Théodore Nott s'impose.

Ce garçon a un corps de rêve et des abdos à en tomber par terre. Il est trop mignon quand il rougit, il a des fossettes, un magnifique sourire, des yeux très bleus. Les plus beaux yeux du monde d'ailleurs. En plus de posséder un physique de rêve, le brun appartient à une catégorie de personne très spéciale, j'ai nommé les « Princes Charmants ». Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas (Honte à vous ! ), voici les innombrables qualités du PC : beau, intelligent, attentionné, charismatique, mignon, charmeur, gentil, agréable, généreux, modeste, loyal, courageux, énergique… Je m'arrête là, la liste est bien trop longue.

J'espère que vous l'aurez compris, cette description utopique n'est pas la mienne, mais plutôt celle de ma meilleure amie. Faites place à la vraie description, objective cette fois. Commençons par son nom : Théodore Nott. Nott est le patronyme d'une des plus grandes familles de Sangs Purs d'Angleterre. Une grande famille, fière de ses origines ( et à moitié Mangemort, ce dont elle est un peu moins fière si vous voulez mon avis). Une grande famille donc, avec de nombreux enfants pour assurer sa descendance, des principes ringards, des cols en V ou encore des chemises. La famille Nott ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Théodore exhibait donc un prénom qui reflétait sa classe sociale, original et totalement dépassé. Il portait le weekend les traditionnels mocassin, chemises ou pulls de marque. Il faut bien lui trouver une qualité, il paraît correct et bien élevé. Le genre de beau-fils dont n'importe quelle mère censée rêverais. Passons maintenant au portrait physique. Le dénommé Nott est de taille moyenne et bien bâti , effectivement. Pour ce qui est des abdos, ma source, Opale, n'étant pas digne de confiance, vous pouvez considérer qu'ils sont inexistants. Il possède effectivement un sourire, des cheveux bruns, des fossettes et des yeux bleus. Veuillez noter l'absence de qualificatifs mélioratifs, son visage n'a rien d'extraordinaire.

Non. Je suis une menteuse. Il a de très beaux yeux bleus, expressifs et joyeux, la plupart du temps, nostalgiques et rêveurs à la fois. Presque les plus beaux yeux du monde en fait. Mais je ne l'avouerai jamais autre part que dans ce cahier, surtout pas à ma meilleure amie, qui prendrait ce compliment comme l'aveu d'une attirance chimérique. Que tout soit clair, je ne vous cacherai rien : j'ai détesté Nott avant même de l'avoir connu. Et je ne chercherai jamais à le connaître.

Remarquez que je le désigne par son nom et non pas par son prénom, au contraire d'Opale. Celle-ci a en effet la « grande chance » de le côtoyer, leurs parents se connaissant bien. Ainsi, elle partageait des soirées riches en danse, appelées « salons » avec son bien-aimé. Ces fêtes que j'haïssais étaient organisées par les grandes familles de sang pur dans un but abominable : le mariage. Elles permettaient aux jeunes gens de rencontrer l'amour, amour appartenant bien évidement à la même classe sociale que son promis. Etant de sang-mêlé, je n'étais pas conviée à ces salons, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire.

Je m'assis sans grande conviction en face de Zabini pendant que celui-ci m'adressai un regard qui se voulait plus ou moins amical. Nott n'eut cependant pas la politesse de lever la tête de son livre.


	4. Imbécile !

Réponses aux reviews:

Inconnu: Je ne pense pas non plus que Nott soit un Prince Charmant. Seule Opale le considère comme tel, étant donné qu'elle l'idéalise.

Soph 28: Voila le chapitre que tu attendais , j'espère qu'il te plaira !

Lou Celestial: La suite est là, j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes espérances.

Merci beaucoup à tous les reviewers et aux followers ! Pour tous ceux qui trouvent les chapitres trop courts, je précise que c'est fait exprès, cela me permet de poster plus régulièrement .

Chapitre 4:

« Vous avez commencé à travailler ? » demanda Opale, nullement découragée par l'attitude hostile du brun.

Celui-ci lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule désinvolte, tandis que Zabini se crut obligé de traduire :

« On a plus ou moins commencé à chercher des informations » répondit-il en désignant du menton une pile de vieux livres poussiéreux.

J'observai brièvement mon informateur. Avec sa peau bronzé et son sourire chaleureux, il me parût sympathique et enjoué. Je me félicitai mentalement d'avoir choisi de m'installer face à lui. Je me mis rapidement au travail, tout en frappant régulièrement ma voisine du coude, afin de lui rappeler qu'étant en face de Nott, celui-ci pouvait facilement remarquer qu'elle le fixait. Enfin, le mot «fixait» était un euphémisme. Je dirais plutôt qu'elle était en train de détailler chaque partie de son visage, au grain de beauté près. Son manège était accompagné de battement de cils réguliers et d'un regard de merlan frit…Il fallait que je l'éloigne rapidement de son « Prince Charmant » : autrement, il allait réellement finir par la transformer en groupie/pot de peinture.

Le métisse, Zabini, tentait d'engager la conversation avec moi, me posait les questions habituelles, celles qu'on pose à une inconnue. Son ami semblait plongé dans un silence d'outre-tombe, malgré les coups d'œil encourageants d'Opale, qui semblait dire : allez vas-y dis quelque chose ! (ou alors : tiens, je n'avais jamais remarqué sa cicatrice au-dessus de la paupière droite !).

Je venais de répondre à la cinquantième interrogation de Zabini quand soudain Nott brisa le silence :

« Tu es de sang pur ou de sang mêlé ? Il me semble n'avoir jamais entendu ton nom parmi les grandes familles » me demanda-t-il d'un ton prétentieux.

Je m'apprêtai à riposter vertement lorsque je sentis la main apaisante de ma voisine se poser sur mon bras, tendu comme le reste de mon corps. Elle tentait de me calmer, sachant combien je maudissais les préjugés sorciers. Je serrai les poings, m'efforçant de contenir ma rage.

« Je suis de sang mêlé. » répondis-je la bouche pincée dans un rictus, que je m'efforçai de transformer en sourire.

Pour seule réaction, il se contenta d'un regard condescendant. Auquel je ne pus évidemment que répliquer.

« Enfin, je pense qu'il vaut mieux avoir une famille à moitié Moldue qu'une famille à moitié Mangemort »

Je constata que j'avais touché juste quand je le vis blêmir. Félicitations Mary, point faible trouvé en moins d'une minute ! Il toussota, tachant de reprendre contenance et l'incident fut vite clos. Nous continuâmes notre devoir dans un presque silence, nonobstant les maigres paroles de Zabini qui tentait de détendre l'atmosphère. Je commençais à apprécier ce type, un peu lourd parfois mais très gentil. Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête, entre les coups d'œil encourageants d'Opale et les œillades furieuses de Nott. Cependant, le travail avançait vite, je serais bientôt délivrée de mon calvaire. Contrairement à ce que j'avais pu penser, le brun était très intelligent et surtout très doué en DCFM, ce qui nous facilitait grandement la tâche. Plongée dans mes rêveries, je n'avais pas remarqué que la conversation, menée en grande partie par le beau métisse, s'orientait vers la famille.

« Si vous voulez je vous donne ma sœur, c'est une vrai peste ! ajoutais-je pour m'intégrer

« Tu dois avoir de sérieux problèmes dans ta famille pour parler de ta sœur comme ça ! commenta Nott, subitement sortit de son mutisme

« Mais t'es incapable de t'amuser ou quoi ? T'as pas compris que je disais ça pour rire ? Bien sûr que j'adore ma sœur même si elle m'énerve de temps en temps ! Et puis de quel droit tu juges ma famille ? Tu penses qu'elle est moins bien que la tienne tout simplement parce qu'on est de sang mélé ?! Et bien figure toi que toutes les familles ont des problèmes, même ta famille de mangemorts ! » explosai-je.

J'avais prononcé ces phrases sous la colère, avec une petite moue de dégout que je jugeais appropriée au terme « mangemort ». Mais je venais également de provoquer Nott, dans une sorte de duel verbal que je comptais bien gagner.


	5. Superficielles poweer !

_Nouveau chapitre, toujours aussi court (désolée ^^). J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

Je sortis de la bibliothèque en claquant la porte, sous les regards effarés de notre bon vieux vautour, Mme Pince (vous n'aviez jamais remarqué qu'elle ressemblait à cet oiseau ?). Opale me suivit d'un pas rapide, le travail enfin finit.

« Nan mais tu te rend compte à quel point ton prince chââârmant est un crétin ?! C'est un idiot arrogant, fier, orgueilleux, méprisant, hautain … ! Il est muet en plus ! Bien évidemment, quand il parle, c'est pour nous rappeler à quel point il vaut mieux que les autres ! Et il est incapable de garder son calme ! »

Opale avait écouté attentivement et elle se contenta de répondre en haussant les épaules :

« Il faut quand même avouer que tu es également incapable de garder ton calme. »

« C'est faux ! Je suis très zen ! »

Coup d'œil sceptique de la blonde

« Bon ok, je suis peut-être pas si calme que ça … , corrigeais-je , mais il m'a provoqué ! Tu sais bien que je déteste aborder le sujet du sang et la première chose qu'il m'a demandé concernait la pureté de mes origines ! »

« Oui, enfin ce n'était pas une raison de s'énerver comme ça »

Je n'ai pas répliqué. Donner tort à Nott devant Opale revenait à manger un cookie à l'arsenic (je précise que cette expression sort tout droit de l'imagination de mon amie, évidement).

« Qu'est -ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Nous étions arrivées devant notre salle commune après deux heures de cours et Ginny avait surement remarqué ma tête de scroutt à pétard mal luné. Cette fille avait l'incroyable talent de repérer les sentiments dissimulés de la plupart des personnes, talent très utile que je lui enviais. Quoique là, ce ne devait pas être très dur de découvrir que j'avais passé la pire journée de ma vie. Je laissai Opale expliquer la situation à la rousse tandis que j'observais Potter. Ce garçon m'intriguait au plus haut point et possédait un charisme défiant toutes lois. Malheureusement, sortir avec des garçons populaires m'était presque interdit.. Je passais totalement inaperçu.

« Toi t'es amoureuse de Nott ! »

Ce petit cri attira mon attention et je me reportai de nouveau sur la conversation de mes amies, un peu déçue d'être tirée de ma rêverie.

« Bravo Ginny, on en arrive aux mêmes conclusions ! Opale, t'es officiellement amoureuse de lui ! Honnêtement, je sais pas comment tu fais, ce type est vraiment imbuvable… à moins que ses abdos ne t'aient aidée à te décider ? » dis-je en lui tirant la langue

Ginny me sourit malicieusement.

« Ah bon ? Toi aussi tu mates ? Je te croyais pas comme ça .. si Ron l'apprend il risque de te passer un sacré savon ! ajoutai-je, en direction de la rousse.

Elle éclata de rire et je la suivis de bon cœur.

« Mais… Euh..Non…. je suis pas amoureuse de Théodore.. » bafouilla notre blonde, que nous avions presque oubliée.

« Non non, tu as raison, on dit n'importe quoi t'es pas du tout amoureuse de lui ! » lui répondit Ginny

Je restai sans voix, stupéfaite par le brusque revirement de la situation.

« T'es pas amoureuse de lui … t'es folle de lui ! » continua mon amie.

Nous nous sommes esclaffées de nouveau.

« Nan mais je ne suis PAS amoureuse de lui ! Bon d'accord j'aime bien l'observer mais c'est uniquement parce que le sujet s'y prête….Il m'attire sûrement un peu mais rien de plus… c'est juste un fantasme, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? De toute façon si l'on considère qu'il est impossible d'aimer à nos âges, le problème est réglé. »

Note : le mot « observer » ne correspond pas. Opale aurait dû utiliser le mot « mater ».

Je lançai un bref coup d'œil amusé à Ginny, qui ne put se retenir de sourire. Je reconnaissais bien ma bonne vieille Opale et ses théories ancestrales… Comme si on ne pouvait pas aimer à 16 ans ! Cette hypothèse était sans aucun doute un héritage de son honorable famille, tout comme la règle de « pas avant le mariage ! ». (Vieillot si vous voulez mon avis). Mon amie appliquait ces règles avec zèle, même si mon influence ainsi que celle de Ginny, achevait de la dévergonder.

Je ne reporterai pas le reste de notre conversation dans mon cahier, au risque de passer pour une blondasse superficielle, populaire et puérile, tartinée de fond de teint et/ou de rouge à lèvres. Ce que j'espère ne pas être véritablement.

_Postez une review et tentez de gagner un cookie à l'arsenic !*_

_*Voir modalités en magasin :p _


	6. chapitre 6

Un nouveau chapitre (pas très très intéressant je trouve ^^, mais qui fait la transition avec les prochains.)

Soph28: C'est vrai qu'Opale n'assume pas du tout ! Et j'adore Ginny (enfin juste dans les livres) fallait bien qu'elle rentre dans mon histoire ! :p J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira

« Viens voir par-là Mary! »

Je tournai la tête en direction de Luna, la petite voix qui m'avait interpellée. Je la rejoignis rapidement et me retrouvai au milieu d'une foule d'élèves, qui semblaient entourer un mystérieux décret. Ginny, Opale et la Serdaigle discutaient avec animation, surement à propos de cette nouvelle « loi ». Curieuse, je m'avançai courageusement à travers la cohue, poussant à bout de bras les étudiants qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sur mon chemin. J'aperçu vite un écrit signé de la main de Dumbledore, présenté dans un joli cadre doré et pus lire :

_A tous les élèves de Poudlard,_

_J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer un changement fondamental dans l'histoire de cette école._

_Comme vous le savez bien, Poudlard a été créée il y a plus de mille ans par les quatre plus grands mages de l'époque, dans le but d'apprendre la magie à des jeunes sorciers. Elle est constitué de quatre maisons différentes, portant chacune le nom d'un de ses fondateurs. Chaque maison rassemble des étudiants de caractères semblables et chaque étudiant se doit d'être fidèle à sa maison. _

_Ces temps-ci, nous avons remarqué de grandes rivalités entre les maisons, rivalités qui ne datent pas d'hier mais qui n'ont pas lieu d'être. Vous, les élèves, pouvez tous être amis, sans soucis de maisons ou de pureté du sang. Vous ne pourrez triompher du mal que par un seul moyen : l'entraide entraide qui passe par l'oubli des différences._

_C'est pourquoi les professeurs et moi-même avons décidé de créer un concours pour renforcer la cohésion au sein de notre honorable école. Cet évènement sera conçu comme une série d'épreuves tout au long de l'année, à réaliser en groupe. Chaque élève se verra seconder par trois autres élèves, appartenant tous à des maisons différentes. Ce quatuor sera mixte, composé de deux garçons et deux filles. Vos partenaires seront choisis par le Choixpeau, comme lors de la Répartition, en fonction de vos affinités. Le but étant de surmonter vos préjugés et de prendre conscience que la complicité peut parfois se trouver là où on ne l'attend pas. Ainsi, ce système vous permettra de faire de nouvelles rencontres ou d'oublier d'anciennes querelles. Le quatuor gagnant remportera le trophée __et gagnera des points pour La Coupe Des Quatre Maisons._

La suite de l' écrit concernait seulement les « modalités d'inscription » et ne vaut pas la peine d'être relatée. Je retournai d'un air maussade en direction de mes amies, toujours en grande conversation.

« Moi, j'aime bien ce système ! Je pourrais me faire des nouveaux amis, autres que les membres de l'AD comme ça ! Et je pourrais leur expliquer qu'il ne faut pas se tenir sous le gui, ça grouille de Nargoles… » lâcha Luna en secouant ses boucles d'oreilles-radis.

Son intervention me détendit. Notre Loufoca (l'appeler de cette manière était devenu un jeu entre nous, jeu qu'elle approuvait) n'était pas beaucoup appréciée et ce nouveau décret représentait une chance pour elle. Les élèves, forcés de la côtoyer, se rendrait vite compte de ses qualités…. A condition qu'ils passent par-dessus son imagination débordante.

« Oui c'est vrai ! On pourra connaitre de nouvelles personnes ! » s'exclama Ginny

« C'est sûr que toi t'as vraiment beaucoup de mal à te faire des amis .. ! » ironisa Opale

La rousse rougit. Elle n'avait pas encore conscience de son statut de « populaire » et oubliait vite que tout Poudlard la connaissait. C'est vrai quoi .. tout le monde n'a pas la chance de connaitre personnellement le Golden Trio ou encore de participer à la bataille du Ministère. Sauf Luna, Neville et Ginny, évidemment.

« Et puis c'est l'occasion de faire du sport et des activités sympas ! Dites les filles, vous pensez que je pourrais me retrouver avec Dean ? » continua la rousse.

Dean , encore et toujours Dean. Sa nouvelle conquête après Michael Corner. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle cherchait à sortir avec tous ses garçons alors qu'elle aime Potter. Parce que oui, il était de notoriété publique qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments forts pour notre Survivant national. Peut-être cherchait-elle à le rendre jaloux ? Impossible de lire dans ses pensées.

« D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est impossible. Vous êtes tous les deux à Gryffondor. »

Ginny fit une petite moue de dépit que j'oubliais bien vite pour me concentrer sur la question de Luna.

« Et toi t'en penses quoi ? »

« Déjà, je trouve que le texte de Dumbledore est complétement cliché. Quelle personne normale peut sincèrement penser effacer les rivalités entre Serpentards et Griffondors ? On sait tous que les vert et argent sont des abrutis… impossible d'être amis avec eux ! »

« Le but du projet, c'est justement de surmonter nos préjugés… à croire que justement t'en a besoin. Tous les Serpentards ne ressemblent pas à Malefoy tu sais ! me répondit Opale, toujours pleine de bons sentiments. D'ailleurs j'espère être avec Théodore ! »

« Désolée de briser tes rêves mais j'ai bien peur que ça soit impossible. Le décret précise très clairement qu'on sera en groupe avec des personnes que l'on ne connait pas ou que l'on apprécie pas. Ça serait bizarre que tu te retrouves avec Nott. » expliqua Ginny

« Par contre c'est toi qui risque de te retrouver avec Nott ou Malefoy ! » me dis Luna

Non pitié ! Faites que je me réveille…. Moi ? Avec Nott ou Malefoy ? Impossible ce serait le cauchemar ! Je n'avais pas encore envisagé cette possibilité mais elle ne me paraissait ni improbable ni hilarante. Pitié Dumbledore … je promets de rendre tous mes devoirs en temps et en heure ou même de sourire à Rusard mais changez ce décret !

« T'es sure que ça va ? T'as l'air horrifiée »

« Oui, oui tout va bien. C'est juste que… je déteste ces types, les côtoyer me donne envie de vomir et j'avais toujours tout fait pour les éviter sauf que voilà : notre cher directeur bousille tous mes meilleurs plans ! C'est la fin de ma tranquillité, je vais peut-être devoir me farcir ces imbéciles ! »

« Comme tu l'as dit c'est « peut-être ». Commence pas à t'inquieter alors que rien n'est décidé » me rassura mon amie blonde.


	7. Le Choixpeau est un idiot !

Un énorme merci aux personnes qui m'ont reviewée/suivie/ou ajoutée aux favoris !

Soph28: Qui sera avec qui ? réponse tout de suite ! :

-OOOOO-

Le jour tant redouté avait fini par arriver. J'aurais préféré qu'il n'arrive jamais. J'avais déposé ma candidature il y a deux jours. Enfin, le mot « candidature », employé par Dumbledore, ne correspond guère : nous savions tous que ce décret n'était pas une proposition, mais bien une obligation. Autour du vieux Choixpeau rabougri, se tenaient tous les élèves de Poudlard, des petits premières années effrayés au septièmes années sûr d'eux. J'avoue sans problème mais non sans honte que mon comportement se rapprochait nettement des plus petits.

« Dis, tu crois que tous les niveaux sont mélangés ? » soufflai-je à Opale.

« Si tu avais lu le texte du directeur jusqu'au bout, tu aurais su qu'on est regroupés par tranche d'âge dans les quatuors. Les premières années avec les deuxièmes, les troisièmes avec les quatrièmes et les septièmes années sont ensemble. On est donc avec les cinquièmes années. » répondit-elle, sarcastique.

Je respirai un peu mieux. J'avais donc une chance infime de me retrouver avec Luna.

Le Choixpeau commença à former des groupes, chaque fois de la même manière : il choisit un nom au hasard et lui attribue trois partenaires, en rejetant les quatre bouts de parchemin à travers la Grande Salle. C'est curieux, le premier nom élu appartenait toujours à ma maison. Comme quoi, même le Choixpeau a des préférences. Et ce n'était pas étonnant que son choix se porte sur Gryffondor, la meilleure maison de tous les temps. De plus, ses élèves sont toujours très modestes, à mon image (Rires).

« Mary Smith ! » beugla le Choixpeau.

J'attendis, le souffle court et les mains moites, que cette voix décide de mon sort futur. J'avais la désagréable impression de revivre exactement la cérémonie de Répartition, date gravée dans mon esprit comme étant le moment le plus stressant de ma vie.

-OOOOO-

« Mary, dépêche-toi ! »

Je courrai vers le quai 9/3/4, aussi rapidement que mes petites jambes de nain me le permettaient. A priori, cette vitesse ne contentait pas ma mère, qui me criait d'accélérer. Le Poudlard Express partait à onze heure et je n'osais pas regarder ma montre, de peur d'être affolée en voyant l'étendue de mon retard.

« Boum ! AIIIIIIE ! Nan mais ça va pas tu peux pas regarder devant toi ! »

Toute à mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué le pied, enfin non, le corps qui gisait par terre. J'étais en train de me questionner sur la vie habitant ce corps, quand le cadavre lui-même m'éclaira. Enfin non, ça ne devait pas être un cadavre puisqu'il venait de me hurler dessus.

« Euh .. Oui… Pardon, désolée Madame, je m'excuse, veuillez accepter… » baragouinai-je

Je me levai, époussetai mon nouvel uniforme tout neuf dont j'étais si fière et tachait de remettre un peu d'ordre dans mon esprit.

« C'est bon pas la peine de m'appeler Madame ou de me vouvoyer, je crois qu'on a environ le même âge » me répondit la Madame en question, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

En la regardant de plus près, je me rendis compte qu'on avait effectivement le même âge. Elle était attendrissante avec ses grands yeux bleus malicieux et son air perdu. Je me rendis compte qu'elle était presque aussi petite que moi et surtout qu'elle portait l'uniforme de la plus célèbre école de sorcellerie, mon école d'ailleurs. Je me demandais si j'arriverais à m'en faire une amie.

« Et puis toi, d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu faisais par terre ? Tu m'as pas fait un croche-pied volontairement, si ? » lui demandai-je, un brin suspicieuse.

« Ben euh … en fait, moi aussi je vais à Poudlard, j'ai voulu traverser la barrière de métal pour arriver sur le quai 9/3/4 et voila ! »

« Et voilà quoi ? »

« Ben, la barrière ne s'est pas ouverte, je me la suis prise dans le nez, je suis tombée et voilà ! Tu m'as marché dessus ! D'ailleurs tu peux t'estimer heureuse, marcher sur le Maître de l'Univers n'est pas accordé à tout le monde, c'est un honneur ! dit-elle en s'esclaffant. Bon le seul problème c'est que je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour arriver au château, mais tu es là maintenant, tu vas pouvoir m'aider ! »

Je crois que c'est à ce moment que j'ai décidé que cette fille serait mon amie. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que c'est la seule à foncer dans la mauvaise barrière ou à plaisanter alors que le Poudlard Express part dans cinq minutes. Le plus souvent, c'est toujours les personnes que l'on déteste au début qui deviennent nos amis. Pas elle et surement pas Théodore. Cinq minutes ! On allait rater le train !

« Tu t'es trompée de quai ! La bonne barrière se trouve entre le quai neuf et dix, pas entre le quai sept et huit ! Maintenant faut courir sinon on va manquer le train ! » m'exclamais-je

Nous nous mîmes à courir, aussi vite que possible quand soudain ma nouvelle-meilleure-amie-folledingue me demanda avec une petite voix :

« Au fait c'est quoi ton nom ? »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Comme si c'était le moment de faire les présentations !

Nous sommes finalement arrivées à temps. Après un rapide câlin à mes parents, je rejoignis Opale, puisque c'était son nom, dans le compartiment qu'elle nous avait choisi. Je dardais sur elle des yeux émerveillés, pendant qu'elle me parlait des différentes maisons, de Harry Potter ou encore des professeurs qu'elle aimerait avoir. Jamais ma mère ne m'avait parlé de tout cela, et mon père Moldu ne pouvait guère me l'expliquer.

Suivi la Cérémonie de la Répartition, évènement tant attendu mais aussi tant redouté par les élèves de premières années. Opale croisait les doigts pour aller chez les Gryffadors, ou un truc dans le genre. Moi, je n'avais aucune idée des différences entre maison, mais j'espérais rejoindre mon amie dans son nouveau foyer. Après une attente interminable pendant laquelle je crus défaillir une vingtaine de fois, une femme cria mon nom. Le Choixpeau sur la tête, les pieds ne touchant même pas terre, je retenais ma respiration, quand soudain …

« Gryffondor ! »

La sentence était proclamée, les dés joués, ma respiration relancée et je m'avançais vers la table rouge et or d'un air triomphant, sous les applaudissement d'Opale, Harry ( vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point je fus heureuse d'être acclamée par LUI), Neville, Hermione, Ron, ses nombreux frères, Seamus… toutes ces personnes qui deviendraient mes futurs compagnons.

-OOOOO-

« Mary Smith ! » beugla le Choixpeau.

Je reportais mon attention sur le présent. J'avais tendance à me laisser emporter par mon imagination et il n'était pas question de ne pas entendre le nom de mes futurs acolytes. Je n'eus presque pas le temps de stresser ou de me ronger les ongles jusqu'au sang. Le chapeau annonça le verdict :

« Padma Patil, Justin Finch-Fletchley et Théodore Nott ! »

Nous nous dévisageâmes pendant un bref instant. Patil, la jumelle de Parvati, que j'avais déjà rencontré à l'AD, me semblait timide et sympathique, même si je ne la connaissait guère. Je me fis la même idée du Poufsouffle, Justin, rencontré à l'AD également. Je serais presque heureuse de la décision du Choixpeau, s'il ne m'avait flanqué Nott. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait à Merlin, mais ce type me collait aux baskets. Ma seule consolation fut de voir que le Serpentard ne semblait pas non plus ravi. Tant mieux… tout ce qui lui déplait me plait ! Je le fixai pendant un instant, remarquant son regard froid et dur, puis détournai la tête en direction de mes amies.

« Alors, vous êtes avec qui vous ? » les questionnai-je

« Cormac MacLaggen, Goyle et Susan Bones » répondit Luna

Je la plaignais sincèrement. Goyle était un des sbires de Malefoy, et un abruti fini, ce qui n'arrangeait rien. McLaggen était sans doute le plus grand coureur de jupons de la planète. Seule Susan Bones paraissait agréable.

« Devine avec qui je suis ? » demanda Ginny, la tête déformée par la rage

« Euh.. je sais pas… de toute façon qui peut être pire que ton ex ? »

« Mon ex justement ! Michael Corner ! En plus je suis avec cet idiot de Zacharias, tu sais le gars le plus égoïste de Poudlard ! »

« Mais tu es peut-être avec une autre personne gentille sinon ? » hasardais-je, ne sachant plus quoi faire pour la calmer

Je pensais avoir tort, à la vue de son regard noir. Quand elle me répondit qu'elle était avec Greengrass, j'en étais sûre.

« Et toi Opale ? » « Boarf… c'est pas terrible mais je m'attendais à pire : Cho Chang, Malefoy et Macmillan. »

J'admirais mon amie, dans ces moment-là, même si j'ai du mal à l'avouer. Malefoy est le type que je déteste le plus au monde, tandis que Chang est une vraie pleurnicheuse. Je n'osais pas me plaindre de mes acolytes. Comparé aux autres, j'avais vraiment de la chance. Je me hâtai de consoler Ginny, qui semblait prête à lancer un sortilège de Chauve-Furie.


	8. Imbécile le retour !

Un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Soph28: J'avoue que le choix de Théo était un peu prévisible ^^ J'aurais bien aimé mettre Luna dans le groupe de Mary mais j'adore Padma (va savoir pourquoi) et je voulais qu'elle joue un rôle dans l'histoire ;) C'est vrai que notre petite Serdaigle n'a pas de chance, mais je crois que je plains encore plus Opale !

-OOOOO-

Dumbledore n'avait pas chômé. Environ deux jours après la scène du Choixpeau, il pris la parole pendant le diner. Toutes les têtes se levèrent vers lui et attendirent son discours. Notre Directeur, lui, savait se faire attendre, et après un petit raclement de gorge et un silence rhétorique, il nous apprit la grande nouvelle :

« Elèves de cinquième, sixième et septième année : Après la mesure prise pour combattre les différences entre maisons, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer la date de la première épreuve. Elle se déroulera pendant tout le weekend prochain. Il vous faudra passer le weekend entier dans la Foret Interdite, sans utiliser la magie. Vous remettrez vos baguettes aux professeurs dès l'entrée dans la forêt. Toute groupe qui en sortira avant dimanche soir, cinq heures, sera disqualifié.  
A la fin de l'épreuve, les professeurs vous attribueront une note, en fonction de vos aptitudes à vous débrouiller dans la forêt mais aussi en fonction de votre collaboration. Les trois premiers groupes permettront à leur maison de gagner des points pour la Coupe. Vous serez suivis par un tabou ainsi, si vous êtes en danger, il vous suffira de prononcer les mots : Au Secours ! Attention : les groupes demandant de l'aide obtiendront la note minimale, un 0. Pour plus de renseignements, veuillez consulter le décret 455, affiché dans la Grande Salle.  
Après ce rude weekend, vous serez dispensés de cours le lundi suivant !  
Bon appétit et que les meilleurs gagnent !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements suivi ces derniers mots. La plupart des élèves échangeait des sourires radieux, motivés par l'absence de cours lundi prochain ou par l'aventure à venir. Ginny semblait ravie, ce qui était normal étant donné son amour du danger. Je jetais un œil vers Luna. Elle était tranquillement en train de parler à son voisin, sûrement d'une de ses nouvelles bêtes inventées, vu la tête éberluée de son ami. Je soupirai : elle n'avait rien écouté.

J'observai mes acolytes. La Serdaigle me regardait d'un air apeuré mais bienveillant. Finch-Fletchley haussait les épaules, d'un air de dire : « puisqu'il le faut ». Dans les yeux de Nott brillait une lueur presque démoniaque, une lueur de défi, si forte que ses beaux iris bleus se paraient d'éclats ébènes. Le Serpentard voulait gagner, et rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher. Il me faisait peur et je me surpris à penser qu'il finirait comme ses parents : Mangemort.

-OOOOO-

Je donnai ma baguette à McGonagall et examinai mes coéquipiers. Tous avaient le regard vaguement inquiet, sauf Nott, tendu non pas par l'angoisse mais par l'ambition. Tous remettaient leur baguette à leur chef de maison, qui leur prodiguait quelques conseils. Il y avait quelque chose d'assez ironique dans le concept, étant donné que chaque professeur aidait SON élève alors que ces épreuves étaient censées effacer nos différences.

Notre groupe entra dans la Forêt Interdite, d'un pas qui se voulait assuré. Les arbres étaient encore clairsemés et la lumière jaillissait à travers les feuillages, ce qui me rassurait. Nous marchâmes en silence pendant près d'un quart d'heure, même si j'avais perdu toute notion du temps présent. Seule Patil poussait un petit cri de temps à autres, lorsque ses habits se prenaient dans une ronce.

« Bon , ben … on fait quoi maintenant ? » demanda le Poufsouffle.

Je le remerciai, en pensées, d'avoir posé cette question stupide, alors que m'apprêtai à le faire. Il tourna la tête en direction de Nott, qui avait visiblement pris la tête de l'opération.

« On continue à marcher jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un coin sympa pour camper. »

Mais pour qui il se prenait celui-là ? Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça.

« T'es au courant que plus on s'enfonce dans la forêt, plus il fait sombre et plus les arbres sont plantés au hasard ? On va avoir beaucoup plus de mal à circuler entre les branches, les buissons et les ronces. Et en plus, on risque de rencontrer des bêtes, pas toujours bien intentionnées. » objectai-je.

« Et moi qui croyais que les Gryffondors étaient courageux… ! »

« Espèce de sale petit con ! »

Je n'eus cependant pas le temps de l'insulter comme il le méritait. Finch-Fletchley et ses nobles sentiments de Poufsouffle se croyait obligé de régler notre conflit.

« Et les gars, on va pas se disputer au bout de cinq minutes… Je vous signale quand même qu'on a un weekend entier à passer ensemble et des points à gagner ! Et vu qu'on est noté sur notre esprit d'équipe… »

Je compris, grâce au regard de Nott, que les Serpentards étaient d'accord avec les Gryffondors sur au moins un point : les jaunes et noirs sont terriblement énervants quand ils s'y mettent ! Cependant, à notre grand regret, nous fûmes obligés d'avouer qu'il avait raison.

« D'accord, mais lui il s'excuse ! » protestai-je, bornée.

Il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin. Il est en tort, il s'excuse, c'est tout. Patil paraissait l'encourager, mais il protesta d'une voix de bébé chouineur :

« Ok, mais tu t'excuses de m'avoir insulté ! »

Là tu as tort sur un autre point, Mangemort. Quand je commets des erreurs, je ne m'excuse jamais ! Je le défiais du regard, pendant que notre Bisounours désespérait. Nott baissa finalement les yeux et amorça un mouvement vers les profondeurs de la forêt.

« Alors on fait quoi ? On continue à marcher ? » le questionna Patil

« Nan, on reste ici et on campe » résistai-je

Pas question de lâcher le morceau.

« Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de continuer, on finira bien par trouver une clairière pour passer la nuit. »

Je me retournai vivement, pensant me confronter de nouveau à Nott. Oh le traître ! Le poufsouffle venait de soutenir mon ennemi… Toi mon gars, tu peux dire adieu à tes préceptes dans le genre « paix et amour »…. Mary ne pardonne jamais... Nott me sourit narquoisement, triomphant. Je haussai les épaules, l'air résigné et respectable. Quitte à perdre une dispute, autant la perdre en restant digne ! Et puis de tout façon le match était perdu d'avance face à deux machos convaincus ….Je marmonnais ces pensées réconfortantes tout en continuant à enjamber les plantes épineuses.

« C'est vrai qu'il fait sombre maintenant. On dirait presque qu'il fait nuit », me souffla Patil, pas rassurée.

« Je l'avais dit tu sais , il fallait me défendre contre ces deux idiots » plaisantai-je

« Je, j'ai pas osé…. Désolée Smith. »

« Je t'en veux pas t'inquiète… sauf si on se fait attaquer par une bande de monstres assoiffés de sang….(elle frissonna). Mais tu sais, tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, on est parti pour faire un bout de chemin ensemble, alors autant apprendre à se connaître tout de suite ! Et puis, quand on m'appelle par mon nom, je me rappelle que je le partage avec cet abruti de Zacharias Smith, ce qui ne me plait pas trop… »

Elle me sourit. Nous passâmes une bonne heure à discuter et je constatai avec bonheur qu'elle était très sympa… et surtout beaucoup moins superficielle que sa jumelle (heureusement pour moi d'ailleurs ! ).

-OOOOO-

« Bon ben voilà, Justin et moi avons décidé de dormir ici, à la belle étoile » annonça Nott

« Ne nous demande surtout pas notre avis ! » sifflai-je, agacée par la conduite sexiste des deux garçons.

Le Serpentard tiqua mais ne répondit rien. Il fallait avouer que l'endroit choisi était une très jolie clairière, entourée de grands chênes. Le sol, tapi de mousse, semblait confortable et une douce lumière filtrait à travers les arbres. Trouvant l'endroit à mon goût, je décidai d'approuver Nott, sûrement pour la première fois de ma vie. Je remarquai qu'il appelait Finch-Fletchley par son prénom, signe que le projet de Dumbledore aboutissait.

Je m'installai, en tailleur sur le sol humide, pour montrer que j'étais d'accord avec les garçons.. enfin juste avec Bisounours, puisque je n'avais pas pardonné à Nott. Mes compagnons finirent par m'imiter et nous restâmes là quelques instants, sans mots dire. Je sentais que Padma et Finch-Fletchley se trituraient les méninges pour trouver un sujet de conversation, sans succès. Le silence de me déplaisait pas et je savais que Nott, taciturne, ne parlait jamais.

« On devrait aller chercher du bois pour faire un feu plutôt que de rester là, à se tourner les pouces. Ça nous réchauffera et puis ça éloignera les bêtes sauvages. » dit brusquement le « Mangemort ».

Nous acquiesçâmes. Padma proposa de se séparer en deux groupes, pour aller plus vite et les groupes furent constitués. Un garçon et une fille par duo. Le gars étant censé protéger la "fillette" en cas de danger. Nott se précipita avec la jeune Serdaigle, m'adressant au passage un sourire carnassier. Tant mieux, plus il est loin de moi, mieux je me porte. Le seul problème dans cette répartition était que j'allais devoir me coltiner le Bisounours.

-OOOOO-

Je rentrai au campement harassée. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça un campement étant donné que nous n'avions ni couchage, ni provisions, je garderais le mot « clairière » pour désigner l'endroit où nous dormirons. J'avais les bras en compote et je pouvais à peine me baisser tellement j'étais courbatue. Heureusement que Dumbledore nous avait accordé le lundi suivant, sinon je n'aurais jamais accepter. Coupe des Quatre maisons ou pas. Même si j'imagine que Nott ne m'aurait pas laissé le choix.

Justin (j'avais appris à faire sa connaissance pendant notre équipée) sifflotait gaiement, très en forme malgré notre longue marche. Il devait être très sportif... Ou alors c'était moi qui avais l'endurance d'un hamster borgne et unijambiste, nommé Pâté (expression d'Opale, vous vous en doutiez). Je trouvais ce type très agréable, même s'il appartenait à la maison poubelle. J'avais vaincu mes préjugés…. Dumbledore, si tu m'entend, ça y est ! Tu peux me sortir de cette saleté de forêt et me débarrasser définitivement de l'horrible Serpentard ! Par contre, je ne vais pas en cours lundi, c'est pas négociable !

« Je vais commencer à allumer un feu, tu viens m'aider ? » me cria Justin, stoppant mon délire.

Il dû voir à mon regard incrédule que j'ignorais totalement comment faire naitre ne serait-ce qu'une étincelle. Il m'expliqua gentiment et trente minutes plus tard, non sans difficulté, nous réussîmes enfin. On bavardait joyeusement depuis quelques minutes, quand Padma et son compagnon arrivèrent, portant chacun une énorme brassée de bois. Ils les déposèrent, à bout de souffle, ouvrant de grands yeux étonnées à la vue de notre feu (enfin plutôt celui de Justin).

« Comment t'as fait ça ? » demanda Nott, épaté.

Justin nous expliqua qu'il avait été spout ou sdout, je ne sais pas trop, pendant son enfance.

« Raconte nous comment c'est de vivre à la façon moldue s'te plait » dit Padma, papillonnant des yeux pour le faire céder.

Et nous écoutâmes Bisounours (je garde quand même ce surnom) parler de sa vie d'avant, de la lettre qu'il avait reçu alors qu'il devait aller dans une grande école moldue, Eton, de ses parents…. Je dois avouer que je passais l'un des meilleurs moments de ma vie. Nous bavardions tous ensemble (oui Nott aussi !), autour d'un bon feu, comme si l'on se connaissait depuis toujours. Je souris en entendant Justin et Padma éclater de rire, après la glorieuse imitation de Rogue, réalisé par Théodore. Ses grands yeux brillaient, à cause de la luminosité ou alors, juste parce qu'il était heureux. Padma en oubliait même d'être timide ! Nous crions en cœur des chants spout, entrainés par Justin, quand son estomac gargouilla.

« Désolé mais je crève de faim moi ! » se défendit-il pendant que nous le dévisagions en gloussant.

« Personne n'a pensé à apporter de la nourriture ? » demanda Nott, reprenant son air sérieux, froid ou distant.

« Et toi alors t'y as pensé ? » répliquais-je en me levant.

Je titubai et Justin m'ordonna de m'assoir.

« Je n'allais pas penser à tout quand même ! »

« Ah ouais ? T'as pensé à quoi jusqu'à présent ?! » rétorquai-je, furieuse

« Taisez-vous ! » hurla Justin, « Pensez à la cohésion ! »

Déstabilisés par ce cri, nous nous concentrâmes vers Bisounours. C'est à ce moment-là que Padma lâcha :

« J'ai peut-être une solution…. J'ai lu à la bibliothèque un bouquin sur les plantes poussant dans la Forêt Interdite… et j'ai appris l'existence d'une fleur, nommé la Liane de Cocagne, qui permet d'apaiser la faim. » expliqua Padma, sans aucunes traces de timidité.

Brusquement, Justin se leva, la souleva de terre, la fit tourner en lui criant :

« On t'avait jamais dit que t'étais une fille géniale ?! » tandis que la jeune Serdaigle riait aux éclats.

Il rougit et, prenant subitement conscience de la situation, la reposa au sol.


	9. Catastophes en tout genre

Nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! A propos, j'avais oublié de vous dire qu'on avait dépassé les milles vues et la 15 ème review ! ^^

Merci beaucoup à tous, les lecteurs, les reviewers, les followers ... :D

Soph28: Merci de poster des review aussi régulièrement ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Je ne viendrais pas la mèche pour ce qui est de Justin et Padma même si tu me payes :p Pour ce qui est des lianes, voici la suite !

-OOOOO-

Nous partîmes tous ensemble à la recherche de ces fameuses lianes. Nous n'eûmes pas trop de mal à les trouver, étant donné leurs particularités. De retour au camp, les bras chargés de plantes, nous pûmes les regarder à loisir. Elles se présentaient effectivement sous la forme de longues lianes bicolores et épaisses. Leur écorce, dure et ferme, était torsadée de rouge et de blanc.

« Ça ressemble à des sucres d'orge ! remarqua Justin.

Il expliqua, devant nos têtes ahuries, qu'il s'agissait d'une sucrerie moldue. Padma nous montra comment casser la coque avec une grosse pierre. Nous l'imitâmes. Je poussai un cri quand un truc visqueux gicla à travers la fente que je venais de créer.

« L'écorce de la Liane de Cocagne est très nourrissante et le liquide laiteux à l'intérieur étanche la soif. Des légendes racontent qu'en boire beaucoup déclenche une folie passagère… Je n'y crois pas, mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'essayer.» ajouta la jeune fille

Je suivis ses consignes, tout comme mes compagnons.

« Beurk mais c'est dégueu ton truc ! » m'exclamai-je.

« C'est tout ce qu'on a à manger pour le moment. Si ça te convient pas, tu peux toujours jeuner. »

« Je vais te tuer Nott » lui répondis-je, agacée.

« Je suis désolé de t'apprendre que ce n'est pas possible pour le moment. Tu vas devoir attendre la fin de cette maudite tâche, sauf si tu peux te contenter de la note minimale. »

Je bougonnai, furieuse de voir qu'il avait raison, et me reconcentrai sur mon repas. Je mangeai du bout des lèvres, réprimant un haut le cœur. Padma se bouchait le nez, et je la copiai : ainsi nous ne sentions pas la saveur immonde de l'écorce. Le lait, quand à lui, avait tout sauf le goût de lait. Ce liquide gluant me répugnai. Je fus surprise de voir que Bisounours engloutissait d'énormes quantités de liane, sans paraître incommodé. Peut-être avait-il tellement faim qu'il pouvait tout avaler….

« T'es vraiment un goinfre Justin ! » dis Padma, me devançant.

« Comment tu fais manger ça ? » complétai-je.

« Le goût s'améliore au fur et à mesure… j'en viens même à trouver ça bon ! »

Le Poufsouffle disait vrai : nous fîmes finalement un festin. Justin nous racontais des contes moldus, dont je n'ai bien évidemment pas retenu le nom et l'ambiance était au beau fixe. Nous nous endormîmes, repus, serrés les uns contre les autres pour se tenir chaud. Seul un de mes compagnons avait pris ses distances…Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous dire son nom.

-OOOOO-

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Réveillée par ce cri, je me levai d'un bond, encore titubante de sommeil. Je constata, malgré la pénombre, que mes compagnons avaient fait de même. Je me précipitai vers Padma, qui semblait connaitre la cause du hurlement, puisque c'était elle qui l'avait poussé. Les deux garçons se jetèrent vers elle également.

Nous nous figeâmes subitement. Quatre paires d'yeux nous dévisageaient.

« Une Acromentule….» chuchota Padma, le souffle court »

Il y eut un infime moment de flottement. Puis la bête fonça sur nous.

« Couuuuurs ! » cria Nott en m'empoignant le bras.

N'écoutant que mon courage, je m'enfuis à toute allure, le Mangemort sur les talons. Le monstre ne nous suivait pas, étrange… Je me retournai vivement et je réalisai avec effroi que Padma et Justin ne nous avait pas suivi. La Serdaigle n'avait pas bougé, tétanisée par la peur tandis que Bisounours essayait vainement de faire reculer l'animal colossal. Peine perdue.

Je fis rapidement demi-tour et m'élançai vers le fauve. Celle-ci fut déconcertée par mon attaque kamikaze et marqua un temps d'arrêt. Je cherchai un moyen de la retarder, mais mes cellules grises paniquées refusait de coopérer….. Merlin, par pitié sauve moi, je ne veux pas mourir avant d'avoir pu devenir une mamie aux cheveux roses fluos…

C'est à ce moment que Nott siffla. Huit yeux globuleux le dévisageaient, furieux. Profitant de cette diversion, je me saisis d'un bâton, et, dans un hurlement, le planta de toutes mes forces dans le corps de la bête. Elle poussa un mugissement de douleur. Je recommençai, enfonçant mon maigre bout de bois dans la carapace de l'Acromentule, espérant réussir à toucher sa chair molle. Je vis avec joie que mes amis en avaient fait de même. L'araignée ne reculait pas, mais ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Ses pinces et son unique dard, remplit de poison, ne lui servait à rien contre plusieurs adversaires, aussi petits qu'ils soient. Cependant, mes forces diminuaient, et le monstre ne semblait pas se fatiguer… Consciente que nous n'arriverions pas à la tuer, je cherchais une autre solution et criai :

« Coureeeez ! »

Justin empoigna Padma et nous nous nous élançâmes à travers la forêt. Jamais je n'avais couru aussi vite, mon cœur battait à toute allure, mon souffle devenait progressivement rauque. Je savais, grâce aux cliquètements de ses pinces, que l'Acromentule se rapprochait, seulement freinée par les arbres drus. J'essayai de caler ma respiration haletante sur celle de Nott : inspiration, expiration, inspiration, expiration, m'efforçant d'oublier la menace. La Serdaigle trébucha, se releva le plus vite possible et continua sa course folle. Celle-ci allait d'ailleurs bientôt se terminer.

Une immense falaise se dressait devant nous. L'effroi prit alors possession de notre corps, et je crus m'évanouir. L'araignée allait arriver et ce serait finit… Je ne serai jamais une mamie punk aux cheveux roses. Je criai qu'il fallait appeler au secours.

« Non ! T'as pensé au concours ? » hurla Nott d'une voix cassante.

« Nos cadavres se foutent bien de gagner ! Je te promet que si on meurt, je sors du cimetière, je te passe au mixer, je t'arrache les ongles un par un, je te broie les os, je te coupe la langue , je te torture bien et je te tue ! » aboyai-je, terrifiée

« C'est pas le moment de … »

« Ta gueule Justin ! »

La lune perça à travers les gros nuages obscurs. J'eus le loisir d'apercevoir la bête dans toute son horreur. Elle ressemblait à une énorme araignée, recouverte de longs et épais poils noirs. Ses huit yeux brillait d'une lueur démente qui n'avait rien d'humaine et ses longues pinces cliquetaient, produisant un bruit extrèmement désagréable. Un dard menaçant luisait à travers sa toison sombre.

L'Acromentule n'était plus qu'à deux pas de mon groupe. Nous ouvrions de grands yeux épouvantés, et je nous imaginait déjà dévorés. Je fermai les paupières, résignée, mais pas encore prête à assister à notre mort prochaine.

« Des Sombrals ! » hurla Nott

Je tournai la tête et ne vis rien. Le Mangemort devenait sûrement fou… J'avais entendu dire que ça arrivait souvent, à l'aube de la mort.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je tout de même.

« T'occupe et monte ! » dit-il en me tendant la main.

Il me souleva dans les airs et je me retrouvait à califourchon sur ce qu'il me semblait être un cheval. Ailé. Et invisible. Padma et Justin subirent le même sort et Nott monta in extremis à son tour. L' Acromentule déchira sa robe de sorcier, et poussa un mugissement, de rage cette fois, quand elle s'aperçut que ses proies s'échappaient.

« Whaaaaaou ! » hurla Justin, à pleins poumons

Je soupira de soulagement. Merlin tiendrait-il à ma petite vie ? Nous souriions tous, grisés par le vol majestueux des Sombrals. Je renversais la tête en arrière et imita Justin. Le cheval ailé décrivit un large arc de cercle, afin d'éviter un immense chêne et je serrai les jambes, déséquilibrée par le brusque changement de direction. L'araignée, furieuse, n'était plus qu'un petit point, à peine distinguable maintenant. Je l'observai pour la dernière fois pendant qu'une petite voix au fond de moi lui criait une chanson enfantine : « Nananèreuh, tu nous aura pas tralala ! ».

Je saisi une poignée de crins pour ne pas tomber. Il ne fallait pas croire qu'il était facile de voler sur un animal invisible. Mes compagnons, apaisés et heureux, ne semblaient cependant pas plus à l'aise que moi. Seul Nott, notre sauveur (ce mot m'écorchait la bouche, je ne supportais pas de lui devoir la vie) paraissait suivre les mouvements du cheval avec facilité.

« Qui est mort dans ta famille ? » lui demandais-je, me rappelant que seules les personnes ayant connu la mort pouvaient voir les Sombrals.

« On ne pose pas ce genre de questions d'habitude… » rétorqua-il, le visage fermé.

« Je suis désolée… »

« Ma mère est morte, si tu veux tout savoir. »

« Je suis désolée » répétais-je, incapable de répondre autre chose

« T'y est pour rien, pas la peine de t'excuser ! »

Il avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix dure et sèche. J'étais furieuse contre moi-même… Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je pose cette question idiote ? Décidément, je manquais cruellement de tact ! Nous nous plongeâmes dans un silence solennel, tandis que Padma et Justin bavardait allègrement.

« Au fait, c'est quoi déjà le nom de la grosse bestiole qui a failli nous tuer ? » s'enquit Bisounours d'un ton léger, détendant l'atmosphère.

« Acromentule » répondit Padma,

« Cho Chang en a parlé lors de la Première Réunion de l'AD vous vous en souvenez ? Il parait que Potter et Weasley en ont affronté pendant leur deuxième année. Je me demande comment ils ont réussi à leur échapper.»

Fort heureusement, Nott ne demanda pas plus de renseignement au sujet de l'Armée de Dumbledore… même si aucunes réunions n'avaient été programmées depuis le départ de cette saleté d'Ombrage, mieux valait garder cette association secrète, au cas l'on en aurait encore besoin.

« Au fait, merci de nous avoir sauvé la vie, Théodore » dit Justin

Padma le remercia également. J'étais donc bien obligé d'en faire de même…. Ne pouvant m'y résoudre je lâchai à contre cœur :

« C'est vrai que l'idée était pas mal ….Mais t'as eu de la chance de les avoir trouvé, j' aurais pas supporté de mourir à cause de ton ambition ! »

-OOOOO-

Les Sombrals finirent par se poser doucement au sol, dans un bruissement d'ailes. Je profitai de cette occasion pour sauter à terre. Mes compagnons m'imitèrent et nous nous retrouvâmes dans une jolie clairière boisée, presque aussi accueillante que celle que nous avions laissé à l'araignée. Nott leva les yeux, regardant sûrement pour la dernière fois les chevaux célestes. Il faisait encore nuit, mais l'aube ne tarderait plus. Le ciel se parait de couleurs délicates, or, rose, mauve et je contemplai ce spectacle pendant quelques instants. Padma étouffa un bâillement, et je me rappelai soudain que la nuit avait été courte.

« On devrait se rendormir » suggérai-je

Mes compagnons acquiescèrent, et bientôt, seule la respiration tranquille de Justin et de Padma troublait le calme de la forêt. Enfin, ça c'est ce que j'aurais aimé vous dire… La vérité est loin d'être aussi gaie…Un bruit ridiculement faible m'empêchait de dormir. Je n'arrivai pas à me concentrer sur autre chose que ce « titititi». Je me retournai et retournai dans mon « lit » mais impossible d'identifier la provenance de ce chuintement.

Nott changea de position dans son sommeil, la tête maintenant orientée de mon côté. Le « titittiti » s'accentuait et je me rendis compte que mon voisin en était la cause. Je l'observai à la dérobée et je compris enfin. Le Mangemort, avait deux doigts dans la bouche, et recouvrait son nez à l'aide de la main inutilisée…. Je ne pus retenir un ricanement, au vu du ridicule de la situation. Nott, si fier et arrogant, les doigts dans la bouche comme un bébé de six mois ! Sa petite bouille enfantine m'émouvait , il pourrait presque être mignon, dans cette position…Cependant, je ne me laissa pas attendrir plus longtemps et lui décocha un coup de coude magistral dans les côtes. Il était bien choupinet, mais il m'empêchait de dormir ! Il sursauta violemment et se réveilla en vitesse.

« Aie mais t'es malade ! On frappe pas les gens comme ça, surtout dans leur sommeil ! » s'indigna-t-il

Encore sous le choc, je ne fis pas attention à ses manières brutales et lui demanda d'un ton abasourdi :

« Tu suces ton pouce ?!"

Il s'empourpra, visiblement gêné. Evidemment, quand on cherche à se faire passer pour un gros dur, noble, orgueilleux et solitaire, se faire surprendre les doigts dans la bouche n'est pas vraiment conseillé. Pendant qu'il cherchait un truc à répondre je lâcha, sadique, avec un sourire espiègle:

« Désolé Nott mais ta couverture est fichue… maintenant tout le monde va savoir que t'es un Bisounours comme Justin… En fait t'aurais dû aller à Poufsouffle !"

« Oui bon ben ça va ! » protesta-t-il visiblement énervé.

« Dans ta position, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu sois gentil avec moi… sauf si tu veux que tout Poudlard soit au courant ! »

« Tu vas quand même pas me faire chanter ! Le dis à personne c'est compris ? » dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

« Rho c'était une blague pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux ! De toute façon j'ai trop peur de ce que tu pourrais me faire si je le disais…. Tu pourrais par exemple, lâcher ton armée de nounours sur moi ! »

Et, tournant le dos à sa tête furibonde, je m'endormis.


	10. Nott, la fin d'un mythe

Nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Merci aux reviewers, aux followers, et aux lecteurs aussi ^^

Soph28: ça me fait hyper plaisir ce que tu dis là parce que j'ai vraiment galéré à écrire l'attaque de l'Acromentule! Je ne sais pas si mes chapitres s'améliorent mais en tout cas ils sont de plus en plus longs ^^ Encore merci pour tes reviews, c'est hyper sympa !

Adrenalia: Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira également ;)

-OOOOO-

J'étirai soigneusement mes membres endoloris. La nuit d'hier avait été riche en émotions mais aussi en sport et mes muscles courbatus protestaient à chaque mouvement. Le soleil était presque au zénith, il devait donc être un peu moins de midi. Des restes de lianes de Cocagne gisaient sur le sol de la clairière : quelqu'un devait être déjà levé. Nott sûrement. Un coup d'œil vers Padma et Justin, endormis, et mon hypothèse fut confirmée. Bisounours et la Serdaigle feraient décidemment un très bon couple… Mais où était passé le Mangemort ? Je me plaisais à l'appeler ainsi, même s'il ne faisait certainement pas partie de cette organisation démoniaque…. Enfin, mieux valait ne pas le savoir, on pouvait toujours avoir des mauvaises surprises…

Pouf ! Tiens quand on parle de loup… Le Serpentard venait d'atterrir sur le sol, tout près de moi. Il était vêtu très légèrement, d'un caleçon, et ses cheveux ébouriffés lui donnait un air presque… sauvage. Ne manquant pas une occasion de mater, j'observais discrètement son torse (enfin, pas si discrètement !). Et la …Hallucination !

Opale n'avait donc pas menti. Nott avait des putains d'abdos (désolé pour l'expression, mais aucun qualificatif ne correspondait mieux !). Opale allait avoir de la concurrence pour ses séances de matage…. Je comptais bien m'y mettre aussi ! Dommage qu'il soit aussi imbuvable… C'est vraiment du gâchis !

Attendez… Nott en caleçon … devant moi ? Qui atterrit sur le sol ? Première nouvelle … les Mangemorts ont donc des ailes !

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » hurlai-je, presque, hébétée.

« Moi … Tarzan ! »

Et il se mit subitement à courir autour de moi à 4 pattes comme un singe, tout en bredouillant des paroles incompréhensibles. J'explosai de rire, réveillant au passage les deux « tourtereaux ». Ils assistèrent alors à un spectacle des plus étonnants : Moi, hurlant de rire et me roulant par terre tandis que Nott se frappait le torse ( abdoooos) en cadence, à la manière d'un primate.

C'était l'hilarité générale. De grosses larmes, de joie bien sûr, roulaient sur les joues cuivrées de Padma. Justin imitait le Mangemort et tous les deux tournait autour de nous, les filles, en se tapant la poitrine. Bisounours se fatigua vite et cessa rapidement son petit manège. Je décidai de reprendre les choses en main quand Nott grimpa dans l'arbre le plus proche.

« Bon ça va, la plaisanterie a assez durée … J'ai bien ri mais je vais faire une crise cardiaque si t'arrêtes pas tout de suite ! lui dis-je, toujours en m'esclaffant.

« Ahgougouahga » brailla-t-il

Un air d'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage. Brusquement, il se mit à sauter de branches en branches, tout en se suspendant aux lianes les plus proches.

« Moi, Tarzan ! »

« Mais qui c'est Tarzan par Merlin ?! Réponds Nott ! ordonnai-je.

« Ahhhhhhhh ! Mais Tarzan, c'est un personnage d'un des contes que je vous ai raconté hier ! Vous savez, l'homme élevé par les singes… Théodore est en train de l'imiter ! » s'exclama soudain Justin.

« Oui, enfin, c'est plus drôle maintenant…. Nott arrête ! Tu vas tomber !"

Celui-ci faisait la sourde oreille, continuant à sauter de lianes en lianes. Les lianes ! Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

« C'est les lianes qui l'ont rendu cinglé ! Il a dû boire trop de lait ! » expliquais-je

« Bon ben on peut tous remercier Nott, maintenant, on est sûr que ces lianes déclenchent la folie » dit Padma, dédramatisant la situation.

« Nan mais on peut pas le laisser comme ça ! »

« Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour Nott, Mary ? Toi aussi t'as bu trop de lait ? »

« Mais il peut se tuer en tombant d'un arbre ! Non pas que ça me dérangerait mais bon …. »

« Pour l'instant, il se débrouille presque aussi bien que le vrai tarzan ! »

Justin m'observa d'un air suspicieux. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. C'est vrai quoi, c'est normal de s'inquiéter quand un de ses amis, enfin je veux dire, quand une de ses connaissances se met subitement à sauter de lianes en lianes !

« Je vous ai entendu parler hier soir, vous vous disiez quoi ? » me demanda Bisounours

« Je euh… »

Je rougis, enfin j'imagine que je rougissais étant donné la chaleur que me procurait mes joues. J'essayai d'inventer quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais quelque chose de cohérent. Non pas parce que je voulais protéger Nott, mais plutôt parce que je tenais à la vie. Il serait tout à fait capable de me jeter un Avada Kedavra ! Quitte à mourir, je préfèrerais plutôt qu'il me donne un cookie à l'arsenic. Au moins , la mort a bon goût. En plus, les méthodes moldue ont aussi fait leurs preuves.

« Hum Hum… »

« Pas mal le raclement de gorge, t'as presque réussi à imiter cette saleté d'Ombrage ! » m'écriai-je joyeusement, tachant de faire oublier à Justin que je lui devais des explications.

« Change pas de sujet… »

Raté. Mary, pense à revoir ta technique, tu ne détournes pas la conversation aussi bien qu'Opale.

« Y a pas d'explications à donner. Il ronflait et je lui ai dit de se taire, point. "

Justin haussa un sourcil, soupçonneux. Par Merlin, mais pourquoi il était aussi perspicace celui-là ?! Il pouvait pas être bêtes comme les autres Poufsouffles quelques fois ?! Je crus bon de préciser :

« Il y a rien entre nous, juste du dégoût. Ne vas pas t'imaginer des choses fausses. »

« La frontière entre l'amour et la haine est parfois très ambiguë. »

« Epargne moi tes phrases clichées, je déteste ça. Surtout que tout le monde sait que ces proverbes racontent vraiment n'importe quoi ! »

« On verra bien » lâcha Padma avec un sourire énigmatique.

Je m'assis dans l'herbe fraîche, renonçant à expliquer à mes amis la situation. Ou plutôt la non situation, puisque Nott et moi nous nous détestions. J'arrachais la mousse, ne sachant pas quoi faire, tout en observant ledit garçon. Il continuait à courir d'arbres en arbres, pendant que Justin s'éclaffait toujours. C'est dingue comme ce type est joyeux, je pensais pas qu'il était possible de rire autant. Padma tentait vainement de faire revenir notre Tarzan sorcier à la raison, mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de la comprendre. Normal, les singes n'ont pas l'habitude de parler la langue de Shakespeare.

Le pseudo chimpanzé était occupé à se ronger les ongles de pieds, à califourchon sur une branche. Ce spectacle était vraiment répugnant, et je me forçai à ne pas regarder, pour éviter de recracher mon déjeuner. Il ne faudrait surtout pas raconter au Serpentard son aventure, sinon il risque de dévaliser le stock de farine ! Ben oui, la farine pour les cookie à l'arsenic voyons ! Vous n'aviez pas suivi ? En tout cas, pour moi, il avait définitivement ruiné sa réputation de Mangemort/dépressif/méchant/muet/arrogant.

Nott sauta tranquillement de son arbre et, de ses mains malhabiles, cueillit une marguerite qui poussait non loin de là. Il s'avança doucement vers moi. Pas bon, mauvais pressentiment. Je te promets que si tu t'approches de moi avec cette fleur, je t'arrache les yeux. Curieuse, je restai néanmoins plantée sur le sol. Il s'agenouilla et m'offrit la plante. Je tirai mentalement la sonnette d'alarme, mais acceptai quand même. Mais juste parce que la fleur était belle bien évidemment. Non, ce n'était pas parce que je me sentais flattée. Et si je ne lui arraches pas les yeux, c'est parce que j'en étais incapable, pas parce que j'étais contente !

Je saisis donc la fleur. Au moment où je me penchais vers lui (enfin pas vraiment vers lui, plutôt vers le singe qu'il était ! ) pour la cueillir une nouvelle fois, Nott attira ma tête contre la sienne et m'embrassa, timidement, avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable (délicatesse quasi nulle d'ailleurs). Je me laissai faire, trop abasourdie pour réagir. Ou alors, peut-être parce que j'avais toujours rêver d'embrasser un singe…. Il se recula et mit un terme à notre baiser.

Je le giflai, pour faire bonne mesure. Même s'il embrassait divinement bien ! J'aurais bien retenté l'expérience, sous sa forme humaine, ce devrait être encore mieux ! Euh enfin… Oubliez que j'ai dit ça !

Ma main claqua sur sa joue avec un bruit sec. J'eus peur de lui avoir fait mal : il était si attendrissant ! Il se frotta la joue et murmura d'un air contrit :

« Jane ? »

Jane. Ou la fille dont Tarzan est amoureux. Je m'éloignai, furieuse et stupéfaite, ignorant les regards lancinants de Nott, et ceux, goguenards, de Justin. Je restai prostrée, seule dans mon coin, pendant que Bisounours et Padma parlaient tranquillement. Notre singe national s'était endormi, perché dans un arbre. J'avais besoin de mettre mes idées au clair. Etait-il réellement amoureux de moi ? Non ce n'était pas possible, nous nous détestions…Les paroles de Justin me revinrent en mémoires…_La frontière entre l'amour et la haine est parfois très ambiguë… _Non, c'était tout bonnement impossible. N'importe quelle personne qui se prend pour Tarzan est capable d'embrasser n'importe quelle fille, croyant embrasser Jane. Il n'y avait rien entre nous. Enfin, je n'éprouvais rien pour lui… Mais lui ? Comment savoir ? Je choisis de rester sur l'idée de la folie, pour me rassurer.

« Ah ben c'est bon t'as arrêté de bouder ! » s'exclama Padma, voyant que je me dirigeais vers eux.

Je répondis par la positive.

« Alors, tu nous as caché des choses ! Raconte ! »

« Tais-toi Justin, elle n'a peut-être pas envie d'en parler. Cette histoire ne nous regarde pas. »

« Il ne s'est rien passé hier soir et il n'y a rien du tout entre nous. Nott a seulement fait ça à cause des lianes, il n'y a rien de plus à expliquer. Je veux qu'on arrête d'en parler. C'est bien clair ? » dis-je d'un ton sec, en détachant chaque syllabes.

Ils acquiescèrent, un peu intimidés par mon intonation. Ils ne s'en formalisèrent pas longtemps et bientôt nous bavardâmes comme de vrais amis (que nous étions maintenant !). Dans le fond, le plan sadique de Dumbledore avait parfaitement fonctionné. J'étais même prête à parier que ces deux-là finiraient ensemble !

« Dites les filles, vous connaissez le chemin pour rentrer à Poudlard ou bien on est perdus ? » Je secouai la tête de droite à gauche, pendant que Padma ouvrait de grands yeux horrifiés.

« Au pire, on attend qu'il soit cinq heures et on commence à s'inquiéter ensuite nan ? » hasardais-je

« Tu commences à me plaire toi ! » me dis Justin, avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

Je crus entendre Padma grincer des dents. Serait-elle jalouse ? Je l'observai à la dérobée mais aucun signe d'énervement n'apparaissait sur son visage. Je m'étais sûrement trompée.

-OOOOO-

« Mais vous avez foutu quoi encore ? » hurla une voix outrée.

Nous nous retournâmes simultanément vers l'arbre le plus proche, celui où notre Tarzan avait élu domicile. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à nos yeux était des plus amusants. Comme vous ne pouvez pas voir la scène (et je vous plains sincèrement ! ), je vais vous la décrire.

Pour commencer, imaginez un Nott, furieux, le visage noir de rage. C'est bon vous vous le représentez maintenant ? Je commence par un truc facile, parce que Nott est TOUJOURS furieux. Si vous vous êtes déjà familiarisé avec le personnage, vous pouvez l'appeler Théodore dans vos têtes, ou Théo, mais seulement pour les intimes (celles qui laissent des reviews sur ce journal niark niark ^^).

Ensuite, vous imaginez un immense, immense, arbre. C'est bon ? Vous connaissez les singes, vous les Moldus ? Oui ? ah d'accord, vous êtes pas aussi incultes que ça ,désolée. Non ne fermez pas ce cahier, même si je vous énerve, n'oubliez pas que je suis en train de vous raconter un truc hilarant. Bon ben voilà, vous inventez un singe, et ce singe, vous le faîtes se surprendre à une branche, la tête en bas. Oui, oui une branche, vous avez bien compris. Bien. Maintenant faîtes le rapprochement entre Nott et le singe.

« Mais par Merlin aidez-moi au lieu de vous moquer, je sais pas ce que vous m'avez fait mais la plaisanterie a assez durée ! »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette phrase me rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Allez savoir pourquoi.

Voyant que nous ne bougions pas, il ajouta, tandis que le sang lui montait à la tête. Pas parce qu'il était énervé, mais plutôt parce qu'il avait la tête en bas.

« Mais venez m'aider bon sang ! »

« Oh pardon mon pauvre petit chou, c'est vrai que tu peux muuuuurir si tu tombes de 20 cm… Mais bon, si t'as peur pour ton image, t'inquiètes pas, tu l'as déjà suffisamment salie ! » lui-répondis, amusée, avec un sourire carnassier.

Il ne répliqua pas, considérant sûrement que la bataille était perdue d'avance. Ou alors parce qu'il était occupé à essayer de se remettre à l'endroit. Nous le regardâmes faire sans bouger le petit doigt et attendîmes patiemment qu'il saute de son perchoir.

« Qu'est-ce que je foutais accroché à un arbre ? » s'écria-t-il en époussetant ses vêtements.

Justin, Padma et moi repartîmes dans un grand éclat de rire en nous remémorant les évènements de la veille.

« Mais expliquez-moi bandes d'imbéciles ! »

Il détestait sûrement être le dindon de la farce.

« Vas-y Nott, essaye d'imiter Tarzan ! »

« Nan mais ça va pas, je vais salir mes vêtements ! »

« Ben pourtant c'est bien ce que t'as fait hier non ? »

Je lui expliquai toute l'histoire devant ses yeux ébahis et horrifiés. J'omis intentionnellement de lui raconter qu'il m'avait embrassé. J'avais entendu dire qu'il ne fallait jamais choquer une personne malade mentale.

« Et puis aussi tu as … » s'écria Justin

Je lui lançai une œillade appuyée, qui voulait à peu près dire « si tu lui dit tu peux dire adieu à tous tes doudous ».

« Nan, mais rien en fait, Mary te l'as déjà dit »

Je soupirai de soulagement.

Pendant que Padma emmena Justin (décidemment ils feraient un couple génial, mais ça je vous l'ai déjà dit !) à l'écart pour observer des fleurs, Nott me prit à part.

« Tu raconteras rien à personne sur tout ce qui s'est passé ce week-end dis ? »

« Ca dépend tu me payes combien ? »

« Tout ce que tu veux, 10 Gallions ça te va ? »

Incroyable. Il était capable de me payer pour que je ne ternisse pas sa réputation ! Décidemment, je hais ce type.

« Payes moi en nature alors » répondis-je avec un sourire railleur.

« Quand tu veux chérie »

Et il tourna les talons. Ok un point partout. Je l'avais provoqué, il avait rétorqué sur le même ton. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable de répondre ça, avec autant de désinvolture.

« On verra ça demain soir, salle sur demande, 22h »

Echec et maths Nott. J'ai gagné la guerre. Je rejoignis Padma et Justin d'un pas nonchalant, sans un regard pour le Mangemort. Ce rendez-vous ne m'engageai pas à grand-chose, étant donné qu'il ne viendrait sûrement pas. Trop coincé. Trop peureux. Trop Serpentard quoi. Cependant, il hocha négligemment la tête et partit s'asseoir à côté de Padma. Je rejoignis mes amis également et écoutai d'un air distrait les conversations, la tête ailleurs.

Il avait acquiescé, il allait donc venir ? Ou alors c'était juste pour frimer ? Quelle idée débile j'avais eu… Pourquoi , par Morgane avais-je proposé cela ? « T'étais trop sûre de toi, c'est tout » répondit ma petite voix moralisatrice. J'agitai la main devant ma tête, comme pour chasser l'énième sermon que mon cerveau me préparait. Comment ça je suis folle ? Dédoublement de personnalité ? Surement pas, qui ne s'est jamais parlé à lui-même ? J'observai presque discrètement (j'avais fait des progrès !) Nott, guettant un signe, ou quelque chose qui pourrait me dire que non il ne viendrait pas. Son visage restait de marbre, ce qui ne m'étonnait guère. Ce garçon c'est pas un humain, c'est une chaise, sans la moindre émotion ou sentiment. Un peu comme Rogue en fait. Pas étonnant que je les déteste autant.


	11. La Salle sur demande

Nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long que d'habitude mais je ne savais pas où séparer les chapitres ^^ J'espère que vous aimerez ! (Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, je trouve que ce chapitre n'est pas terrible :3)

Encore et toujours merci aux reviewers, followers...

-OOOOO-

-Allez debout là-dedans ! »

Mon amie entrouvrit un œil et le referma bien vite, éblouie par la lumière du jour. J'avais bien évidemment fait exprès d'ouvrir les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin en grand, pour qu'elle se réveille plus vite.

-Mmmh laisse-moi dormir encore un peu, c'est le week-end… »

« Nan on est lundi aujourd'hui, on a cours de DFCM je te signale…. Tu vas voir Théoooodore… »

Opale se leva d'un bond et courut vers la salle de bain, laissant échapper un juron. J'éclatai de rire et attendit qu'elle soit parfaitement lucide pour lui dire : -« Heu… j'ai peut-être oublier de te signaler qu'on va pas en cours aujourd'hui…. »

« Je vais te tueeeeeeeeer » hurla-t-elle en me poursuivant dans toute la chambre, dangereusement armée d'une brosse à dent.

C'est vrai quoi qu'y a-t-il de plus dangereux que ça ? Un baguette ? Non, dans les mains d'Opale, la baguette est inoffensive, sauf si elle s'en sert comme d'un gourdin.

Nous descendîmes dans la Grande Salle, seul endroit où nous pouvions retrouver Luna, de façon légale.

« Alors, comment ça s'est passé votre week-end ? »

Ginny désigna du menton son ex-petit-ami-ennemi-de-toujours , d'un air désabusé.

« Ben pour moi, ça s'est hyper bien passé, il faudrait plutôt demander ça à Corner » dit-elle, souriante.

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Corner abordait un magnifique œil au beurre noir, ou plutôt violet, jaune et vert, selon la direction des rayons du soleil

« Bon boulot agent G, l'ennemi est enfin neutralisé. »

« Mais il avait fait quoi pour que tu le frappes à ce point-là ? »

« Il avait insulté Harry…. Et puis il paye pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir pendant qu'on était ensemble ! Ce qui est bizarre c'est que plus personne ne m'a approché après… mais bon je vais pas m'en plaindre !»

« Et après tu vas encore nous dire que t'es pas amoureuse de Harry… »

« Laisse tomber Opale, je crois qu'elle le comprendra jamais ! » D'ailleurs, comment ça s'est passé pour toi ? »

« Boarf… J'ai pas eu de chance, Malefoy est aussi moche qu'un bézoard à fourrure rayée rose et orange ! Ben oui l'association rose et orange c'est immonde ! » expliqua-t-elle devant nos têtes ahuries. Chang a pas arrêté de pleurnicher, y avait soit trop de moustiques, pas assez de lumière, trop de lumière, elle avait faim, elle allait être décoiffée…. Faudra que tu m'explique ta technique pour frapper les gens, Ginny parce que ça aurait été hyper utile ! »

« Je bénie la personne qui arrivera à débarrasser l'humanité de Cho Chang... Demande à Fred, c'est lui qui me l'as apprise, c'est une technique moldue àskiparait. »

Je leur racontai mon week-end sans rentrer dans les détails. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de savoir que Nott m'avait embrassé…. Je ne tenais pas à finir à Azkaban pour « meurtre d'Opale Gladwyn »!

« Ohhhh t'as troptroptroptrop de chance d'être avec Nott, j'aurais tellement aimé être à ta place ! Il est trop chou, trop mignon trop…

Je m'arrête là pour l'énumération des qualités de Nott, alias « Prince Charmant le plus parfait », parce que sinon on ne terminera jamais ce chapitre et c'est vraiment pas le plus passionnant. Je sais que vous préfèreriez tous lire celui qui parle de la salle sur demande… patience, patience...

« Ouais fin en attendant, j'échangerais bien ma place avec toi… au moins un bézoard ça parle pas ! Parce que ton Nott a beau être trop trop ceci, trop trop cela, il est surtout trop trop chiant ! On a passé le week-end à s'engueuler quand même ! »

Opale me jeta un regard indigné et décida de ne pas prendre en compte les critiques faites à son âme sœur. Je me tournai vers Luna. Elle n'avait rien dit depuis le début de notre conversation… Je la trouvai assez …bizarre. Ou plutôt encore plus bizarre que d'habitude, on parle de Luna hein ! Elle avait encore ses fameuses boucle d'oreilles-radis , ses immenses chaussettes bariolées, rose et orange d'ailleurs, et ses mocassins-babouches, mais elle était différente.

« Et toi, comment ça s'est passé ? » lui demandai-je, pour lui tirer les vers du nez.

« Oh rien de spécial… Oh mais j'ai vu des Herzogs à tête velue ! Personne n'en avait observé depuis plus de 50 ans ! Quand je raconterai ça à mon père … ! »

« Change pas de sujet, on sait tous que personne n'est aussi doué que moi à ce petit jeu. » ajoutai Opale.

« Oui, parle nous des gens de ton groupe. Comment ça s'est passé avec McLaggen ? renchérit la rousse

Luna vira au rouge-Gryffondor, ce qui est assez étrange pour une Serdaigle. Sacrée Ginny, toujours le don d'appuyer là où ça fait mal! La blonde essaya de prononcer quelque chose de censé, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

« Comment ça va ma Luna ? Oh mais t'as mis une robe aujourd'hui, j'ai de la chance… T'es très jolie tu sais ? »

McLaggen venait justement de débarquer, comme un cheveux sur la soupe, un bras passé autour des épaules de notre amie, un clin d'œil aguicheur et un petit sourire en coin. Il disparut bien vite, laissant une Luna au bord de l'évanouissement, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et un embarras gros comme trois géants. Mais aussi trois petites commères, alias nous, en quête d'un scoop intéressant.

« Bon ben au moins on a la réponse à nos questions ! »

« Vous sortez ensemble ? Il t'a embrassé ? Raconte ! Il s'est passé quoi ? Il est sympa ? Tu l'aimes ?»

Luna ne se laissa pas abattre par ce flot de questions, s'assit tranquillement et expliqua devant nos mines déçues que non, ils ne sortaient pas ensemble, qu'elle était bien trop bizarre, et qu'il l'avait dragué tout le week-end, et que non elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui puisque « personne ne peux être amoureux à nos âges » (dixit Opale).

Je n'arrivais pas à être attentive à la conversation de mes amies. Il fallait absolument que je trouve un moyen pour empêcher ma rencontre avec Théodore. Même si j'étais absooolument sûre qu'il ne viendrait pas. Il valait mieux se méfier. Si ça se trouve, c'est un gros pervers refoulé…Non, je ne préfère pas imaginer ça !

« Salut Padma ! Comment tu vas ? Tu t'es remise de tes émotions, depuis le week-end d'hier ? »

« Oui, oui ça va ! J'ai parlé avec Justin et il m'a dit que… »

Je coupai court à la conversation. Je savais de source sûre qu'une personne est intarissable sur l'amuuur de sa vie et je n'avais pas vraiment le temps.

« Dis, j'ai un service à te demander. Je sais qu'on se connaît pas depuis longtemps et tout, mais là je suis coincée, j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide. »

« Tu veux que je fasses quoi ? », me dit-elle avec un sourire bienveillant.

« Tu pourrais pas passer vers 22h devant la salle sur demande, et trouver un prétexte pour accaparer l'attention de Nott, s'il-te-plait ? »

Elle me dévisagea avec des yeux ronds, ébahie.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu vas foutre avec Théodore à 22h, près de la salle sur demande ? »

Oulala, Mary, quand Padma commence à dire des gros mots, c'est pas bon pour toi !

« Je, euh, nan mais rien de grave, je vais juste euh … » bafouillai-je, me balançant sur mes jambes, mal-à-l'aise.

« T'as pas envie de m'en parler c'est ça ? » répondit la Serdaigle « Je suis désolée, mais je, euh, je préfèrerais garder ça pour moi… »

« Pas de problème ! Alors, 22h, salle sur demande ? »

Je la remerciai chaleureusement. Cette fille était vraiment sympa ! Elle n'avait définitivement rien à voir avec sa jumelle, qui, elle, est toujours à la recherche d'un ragot croustillant à se mettre sous la dent… Quoi ? Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas demandé à Opale de m'aider ? Mais pour un raison très simple, je tiens à la vie ! Si elle savait ce que j'ai « arrangé » avec Nott, je…. Nan, je ne préfère pas vous dire ce qui pourrait m'arriver, je choquerais les petites âmes sensibles. C'est trop sanglant. Et puis sinon je vais devoir changer le rating de ce cahier !

En plus, niveau silence, Opale, c'est pas vraiment le top. En moins d'une minute, tout Poudlard serait au courant de l'histoire non pas parce qu'elle révélerait mon secret, non elle n'est pas aussi sadique; mais parce qu'elle est tout simplement incapable de rester discrète. Pas de risques de ce genre avec Padma, qui ne me demandait même pas de précisions sur ce que je comptais faire !

-OOOOO-

Je piétinai depuis presque une demi-heure devant la salle sur demande, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil à ma montre. Nott devrait bientôt arriver. Enfin normalement. Mais étant donné qu'il ne viendrait sûrement pas, il n'arriverait sûrement pas bientôt…

Un bruit de pas résonnait dans le long couloir. Je priai de toutes mes forces pour que ce ne soit pas le Mangemort. Pas de chance, Merlin m'avait abandonné à la naissance et, comme pour me donner tort, la silhouette élancée de Nott apparu au détour du corridor. Mais qu' est-ce qu' il foutait là ? Il n'était pas censé venir ! Il contrecarrait tous mes plans ! Mais évidemment qu'il contrecarre tes plans, Mary, sa fonction principale sur Terre est de te pourrir la vie !

Je l'observai , tachant de découvrir un signe trahissant son état d'esprit. Sa démarche était souple, volontaire et rien ne montrait une quelconque anxiété. Il avait l'air parfaitement sûr de lui. De toute façon, son visage ne laissait jamais passer aucune émotion, comme s'il eut été masqué. De mon côté, je n'en menait pas large, les jambes tremblantes. Je calculai le temps qu'il mettrait pour arriver à ma hauteur, histoire de savoir à quel moment m'évanouir.

3-2…1 Allez Mary tombe dans les pommes !

« Fais pas cette tête-là, on dirait une condamnée à Azkaban !»

Foutu corps jamais là quand on a besoin de lui !

« On t'a jamais appris la politesse ? »

« Veuillez accepter mes plus plates excuses, gente dame » répondit-il, moqueur, plongeant dans une longue révérence.

Mon cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure. J'imaginais non sans peine mes petites méninges sur des petits vélos, transpirant à grosses gouttes. Pour elle non plus, c'était pas la joie, quand je réfléchis, c'est le tour de France pour elles. Je me tortillai d'un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant pas quoi faire, ni quoi répondre.

« Rien n'est pire que de passer une nuit avec toi, même pas Azkaban » répliquai-je avec une moue dégoutée.

« Epargne moi tes sarcasmes, Smith, je suis un super bon coup. Tu finiras même par me supplier de continuer. »

« En tout cas, si t'est à la hauteur de ton arrogance, j'ai de la chance » ironisai-je

« Je… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

« Ah salut Padma ! Comment tu vas depuis la dernière fois ? » lançai-je à mon amie d'un ton hypocrite.

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil soulagé. Jamais je n'avais jamais été aussi contente de la voir. Nott affichait un air impassible. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait de l'apparition de l'Indienne. Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien pendant quelques minutes. Padma avait de plus en plus de mal à entretenir la conversation et je voyais la fin de cette interruption providentielle ( pas si providentielle que ça d'ailleurs ^^, faut bien aider Merlin de temps à autres !) arriver.

« Ben Théodore qu'est-ce-que tu fous là ? »

Je me retournai, stupéfaite. Zabini venait d'apparaitre, se faufilant avec peine dans le couloir étroit.

« Je te retourne la question Blaise » répondit Nott, nullement déconcerté

Padma ne comprenait plus rien à la situation et je dois avouer que moi non plus. Par Merlin , qu'-est-ce que Zabini foutait là ?!

« On t'a vu partir alors on t'a suivi et nous voilà ! Enfin, moi j'ai vu partir Mary, mais ça revient au même puisqu'on vous retrouve ensemble » braya une troisième voix, comme surgie de nulle part.

Troisième coup de théâtre. Mon histoire finit presque par ressembler à une vieille comédie de Lomière. Quoi ? Vous ne connaissez pas ? C'est pas vrai, aucune culture de nos jours ! Lomière est un auteur classique du 17ème siècle… Stop ! Bon revenons à nos moutons … Qu'est-ce que Opale foutait là ?

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? » redemanda Zabini

« Je donne un coup de main à Mary en DFCM. » répondit Nott avec nonchalance

« Mais t'as pas besoin de ça, t'es la meilleure de la classe ! » protesta Opale, subitement douteuse.

Alerte, Alerte ! Une menace a été détectée. J'imaginais mes petites méninges, pédalant à toute allure sur leurs vélos. A ce moment du récit, je pense qu'elles étaient en train d'essayer de pédaler dans des sables mouvants.

« Peut-être mais elle a peur. Elle est restée tétanisée devant une Acromentule donc je vais l'aider à progresser. »

Ben voyons Nott… JE suis la meilleure de ta classe et J'AI combattu l'Acromentule ! Ce type est le plus gros menteur que je n'ai jamais vu. N'empêche qu'il vient une fois de plus de me donner un sacré coup de main !

« A la demande de Rogue » ai-je cru bon de préciser, afin de ne pas attiser la jalousie meurtrière d'Opale.

« Bon, c'est pas que vos conversations ne sont pas intéressantes mais je commence sérieusement à m'ennuyer. On attend quoi pour rentrer dans la salle ? »

Je remerciai Zabini pour cette intervention. Sans lui, le reste de ce chapitre aurait été définitivement soporifique. Maintenant place à l'action ! Ou plutôt à la vérité…( Oui, je sais mon jeu de mots est génialissimement génialissime !)

Il poussa la lourde porte de chêne et entra dans la salle. Nott le suivit ainsi qu'Opale, bien décidée à ne rater aucun des mouvements de son âme sœur. J'invitais la timide Serdaigle à rester et rejoignis mes compagnons.

La petite salle était agréablement décorée. Des canapés colorés étaient disposés en rond autour d'une table et de longues, et épaisses tentures étaient suspendues le long des murs. Un feu flambait dans la cheminé. J'avais du mal à croire que cette salle était bien la même que la pièce froide de l'année dernière, celle qui nous servait de point de rendez-vous pour l'AD. Je m'arrête là pour les descriptions, c'est pas vraiment mon fort.

Je m'assis par terre, en tailleur. Mes amis et Nott (il n'est pas digne de l'appellation « ami ») prirent place sur les canapés, me jetant de temps à autres des regards ,amusés par ma position.

« Bon, ben on fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Zabini.

J'haussai les épaules.

« T'as pas une idée, la gitane ? »

Aux rires de autres, je compris que Nott parlait de moi. Au lieu de grommeler, je pris le parti d'en rire, au grand désespoir du Mangemort, qui cherchait bien sûr à me provoquer.

« Je suis pas une gitane. »

« Pas encore, mais tu t'entraînes pour ton futur métier ! »

Rires partie deux. Ne pouvant pas résister, je bougonnai, le menton appuyé dans le creux de ma main.

« On pourrait jouer à action ou vérité !? » proposa subitement Opale

Ce fut au tour du Mangemort de râler.

« Quoi, tu juges ce jeu indigne de ta classe sociale ? T'as une autre idée peut-être ? De toute façon, si tu joues pas, tant mieux pour moi ! » persiflai-je pour me venger.

« Bon ben je joue alors ! » répondit-il, un sourire en coin

Pauvre type. Il tombait toujours dans le panneau. Il suffisait que je dises « je préfère que tu ne joues pas » pour qu'il ait subitement envie de jouer. Opale m'adressa un clin d'œil en guise de remerciement. La pauvre… Elle aussi était tombée dans le panneau elle allait devoir m'appeler maître du monde pendant une semaine, en échange de cette faveur.

« Oh nan pas les actions ! Je suis timide moi !» protesta Padma, mal à l'aise.

Nous nous mîmes d'accord et décidâmes d'écouter Padma. Nott dénicha, dans un placard, une fiole de Veritaserum, aperçue par hasard en entrant dans la pièce. Personne ne pourrait dissimuler quoi que ce soit. Chacun bue une gorgée du liquide ambré, avec une grimace de dégout, et s'assit autour de la table, confortablement installé dans les canapés moelleux (oui, oui même moi !) Opale avait choisi une place stratégique, à côté de son Priiiince Charmant. Les canapés, étroits semblaient avoir été créés pour elle, ses jambes touchant presque celles de Nott. Je devinai, exaspérée d'avance, les longues heures de conversation pendant lesquelles elle me décrirait inlassablement le genou du Mangemort. Zabini avait imité son ami et se tenait serré contre Padma. Je commençai à me sentir un peu seule !

« Je commence puisque j'ai trouvé le Veritaserum ! Bon alors, ma première question sera pour euh… Patil ! » dit le Mangemort avec un sourire carnassier

« Pourquoi es-tu venue ici ce soir ? »

Oups… Nott n'est peut-être pas aussi bête que je le croyais…

« Je suis venue à la demande de Mary » répondit la pauvre Padma, incapable de mentir sous l'emprise de la potion.

Le Serpentard me regarda, amusé, abordant son éternel sourire en coin.

« A moi ! Alors Zabini, pourquoi es-tu venu ce soir ? » continuai-je

« Déjà, je préfèrerais que tu m'appelles Blaise, on commence à bien se connaitre maintenant. Et c'est Théo qui me l'avait demandé »

Je rendis son regard à Nott, lui murmurant un « Echec et maths », qu'il lut sur mes lèvres. Nous nous battions maintenant à armes égales.

« Une question pour Théodore : De qui est tu amoureux ? »

Ça c'était bien Opale. Toujours dans la discrétion et la finesse. On pouvait voir à trois kilomètres qu'elle était fortement intéressée par le Mangemort.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Alors petit Théo, on se la joue beau-gosse énigmatique ? » rit Blaise.

Ledit Théo lui lança un regard noir, Opale me lança un regard désespéré et la partie continua.

« Et toi Padma ? »

La Serdaigle, prise au dépourvu, répondit au Serpentard, en rougissant, qu'elle était amoureuse de Justin. Blaise prit un air renfrogné, tout en se collant un peu plus à la jolie Indienne. Il faudra que je pense à dire au Bisounours de se méfier de Zabini… On ne sait jamais !

« Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! » m'exclamai-je en battant des mains. « Ben oui, je savais bien qu'ils finiraient ensemble ! » ajoutai-je, devant l'air interloqué de mes amis.

« Et toi, Opale, t'es amoureuse de qui ? » demanda Padma, croyant lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Pauvre Opale. Ça doit être horrible de savoir qu'on est responsable de la mort de son âme sœur. Si tu lis ce cahier, sache que je compatis fortement à ta peine. Enfin nan je ne compatis pas. Azkaban pour meurtre de Nott c'est vraiment triste. Ben oui, en apprenant que tu es amoureuse de lui, il risque de faire une crise cardiaque !

« De personne » répondit-elle simplement.

J'étais stupéfaite. Comment avait-elle pu mentir sous l'influence du Veritaserum ? Elle me fit un clin d'œil et je compris subitement. Mon amie n'était amoureuse de personne, puisqu'on « ne peut pas être amoureux à nos âges, seulement attirée » ! Je poussai un soupir, soulagée pour elle.

« Et toi Mary, t'es _attirée_ par qui ? » demanda alors la blonde

Je la foudroyai du regard, furieuse qu'elle me pose cette question. Traitresse !

« Par Potter »

J'avais répondu ça naturellement, étonnée par ma propre réponse. Je n'en revenais pas et je vis à leurs têtes ébahies que mes amis n'en revenaient pas non plus.

« Tu m'avais caché ça ! »

« Mais moi-même j'étais même pas au courant ! »

« Ben comment tu le sais alors ? »

« Demande ça au Veritaserum ! »

Personne ne répliqua. Je me plongeai dans mes pensées, troublée. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que je puisse être attirée par Potter. Le jeu continua agréablement, mais j'étais incapable de me concentrer sur les révélations de mon groupe. Nous nous quittâmes vers minuit, et de plus en plus amis. J'appréciais vraiment beaucoup Blaise et Padma. Nott faisait des efforts pour éviter toutes nouvelles disputes et ne me parla donc pas. Je crois que je vais retenir cette technique, c'est encore celle qui marche la mieux. Je fus soulagée de voir qu'Opale avait parfaitement gobé le mensonge de Nott à mon sujet. Elle ne me demanda pas plus d'explications. Je ne pus cependant pas m'empêcher de me sentir un peu coupable, je détestais devoir lui mentir.


	12. Rebondissements en perspective !

Nouveau chapitre que j'avais prévu de poster un peu plus tôt mais mon ordinateur en a décidé autrement... enfin bref ^^ j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Merci aux lecteurs, reviewers ect...

Et merci encore à mes deux meilleures revieweuses, j'ai nommé : Elara Perry et Soph28 !

-OOOOO-

La matinée du lendemain passa comme un coup de vent. Je discutai avec Justin, principalement de Padma, ce qui ne doit pas vous étonner plus que ça. Depuis quelques temps, il m'appelle Jane, allez savoir pourquoi… Ce surnom me fait rire, même s'il me rappelle un passage de ma misérable existence que je préfèrerais oublier. En parlant de ça, je dois dire que je suis exaspérée par la conduite de Nott. Rien d'anormal à cela, vous me direz. C'est presque devenu une habitude, maintenant. On sait qu'on se déteste et on essaye de faire avec. Cependant, je ne pense pas que ce soit une raison pour m'ignorer royalement ! Au contraire de Bisounours, le Mangemort ne daignait lever un seul regard sur ma personne, qu'il doit juger indigne. Vous comprenez, je suis une sang-mêlé, quelle honte ! Je le croisai régulièrement ce matin et je lui souris à chaque fois. Lui, ne baissa pas les yeux et fixa son regard au loin, s'efforçant d'ignorer mes tentatives engageantes. Ce tic a le don de m'horripiler. Merlin, je sais que tu ne tiens pas à ma vie. Mais si tu tiens à celle de Nott, fais que je ne le recroise pas dans les couloirs. Ça vaut mieux pour lui.

Opale me donna un coup de coude, me rappelant à la réalité. Je lui fis part de mes pensées et elle me répondit :

« Désolée de briser tes rêves, mais on a cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal dans cinq minutes ! D'ailleurs, si tu veux pas être en retard va falloir t'activer ! »

Naaaaaan ! Je parcourus le chemin jusqu'au cachot en traînant les pieds. Mon esprit était en surchauffe : j'essayai d'imaginer différentes façons pour tuer Nott, sans laisser du sang partout. Y avait bien la technique du sortilège, mais c'était un peu trop commun à mon goût. Je pouvais éventuellement le passer au mixer en filtrant le sang mais une question essentielle se posait : où trouver un mixer ? Je pourrais aussi l'étrangler à mains nues… ou plutôt essayer de l'étrangler…nan laisse tomber Mary, c'est toi qui finira dans un cercueil !

Je m'assis juste devant Opale en soupirant, tentant de faire le plus de bruit possible avec ma chaise, mes pieds ou mon sac. Rogue nous avait bien évidemment séparées depuis l'épisode de la colle (ndlr : cause de tous mes malheurs) car nous « dérangions le cours par nos bavardages intempestifs ». Il nous avait dans un même temps affublées d'un surnom ridicule « le duo infernal », surnom qui fut plus tard adopté par tout Poudlard.

J'observai Nott. Il semblait chercher une place, tournant la tête de tous les côtés. De nombreuses places étaient libres, mais je remarquai qu'il tournait fréquemment la tête vers moi. Avisant la place vacante à ma droite, je m'empressai de poser mon sac sur la chaise, décourageant toute personne assez folle pour se mettre à côté de moi. Zabini était assis à côté de Greengrass, vraisemblablement sa conquête du jour. Ce type n'était pas connu comme étant très fidèle…

« finerniidzaivn » murmurait Opale, si doucement que je ne pouvais l'entendre.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fous ? »

« Je prie Merlin ! »

« Mais euh… pourquoi ? »

« Ben pour que Théo vienne se mettre à côté de moi évidemment ! » répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle ne comprenait pas que je ne puisse pas le deviner…

« T'es vraiment space comme fille toi ! Comment tu peux prier pour un imbécile pareil !? »

Elle ne répondit pas, les yeux dans le vide, fixant un point qui se trouvait manifestement derrière moi. Un petit filet de bave coulait le long de sa bouche. Je me retournai brusquement et aperçu Nott (bien sûr, qui d'autre pouvait lui faire cet effet-là !) qui tirait la chaise voisine de la mienne.

« Attends, tu peux pas demander la permission avant de t'asseoir à côté de moi ? T'es issu d'une bonne famille et t'es même pas bien élevé ! Pour répondre à la question que tu n'as vraisemblablement pas formulé, non tu ne peux pas t'asseoir ! »

« Nan mais prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités, j'avais pas du tout l'intention de m'assoir à côté de toi ! J'allais m'assoir à côté d'Opale ! Je tirais juste la chaise pour dégager le passage ! »

Il s'assit effectivement à côté de mon amie, d'un air impassible et toujours très digne. Celle-ci abordait un large sourire, les yeux pétillants de joie et je n'en voulais plus à Nott, persuadée qu'il avait toujours voulu lui servir de voisin.

« Salut ! Euh… Je peux m'assoir ? »

Je levai la tête, intriguée par cette voix timide qui m'interpellait. Je constatai avec émerveillement que c'était bien Potter, le grand Potter, qui venait de m'adresser la parole. Et même plus, qui voulait s'assoir à côté de moi !

« Oui, bien sûr, je veux dire, pas de problème. » répondis-je, d'une voix que je m'efforçai de rendre la plus détachée possible.

Je l'observai à la dérobée. Mon dieu qu'il était beau ! De grands yeux verts, des cheveux légèrement décoiffés….Je remarquai qu'il tordait ses mains dans tous les sens…Notre Survivant national serait donc gêné en présence d'une fille ?

« Alors, quoi de beau dans la vie d'un Elu de douze ans ? lui demandai-je, en imitant Rita Steeker, afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Oh tu sais, pas grand-chose… »

« Nan, c'est vrai, t'as raison, pas grand-chose….Après tout, c'est pas comme si tu avais combattu un troll, une armée d'Acromentule, un basilic, Voldemort un bon nombre de fois… Nan c'est vrai, t'as une vie totalement banale !"

J'avais prononcé ces paroles avec un petit sourire en coin pour le faire rire mais sa réaction fut l'exact opposé de ce que j'attendais. Il me dévisageai d'un air embarrassé, tordant ses mains avec toujours plus de frénésie.

« Tu sais, avant d'être l'Elu, le Survivant, ou une autre ânerie de ce genre, je suis un garçon normal de seize ans, un peu gauche, un peu drôle… J'ai les mêmes préoccupations que vous et je me demande aussi quelle fille j'inviterais au prochain bal, question extrêmement importante, même pour « un gars comme moi » ! »

« Tu dois pas avoir de mal à trouver quelqu'un…toutes les filles sont à tes pieds ! »

« Arrête de dire ça ! Je n'ai pas toutes les filles à mes pieds, je suis timide, je n'ose pas aborder les gens et j'ai tout fait foiré avec Cho ! » dit-il fermement

« Mais non, je suis sûr que si tu demandes à n'importe quelle fille de venir avec toi au bal, elle sera d'accord. »

Demande moi, demande moi, demande moi ! Ça y est, j'en étais arrivée au « stade Opale » : prier Merlin pour un garçon !

« Pas toutes… »

« Mais si ! »

« Toi, si je te demande, là, tout de suite maintenant, tu dirais quoi ? »

Troublée, je ne sus que répondre et hochai la tête avec conviction. Ce que j'aurais aimé lui répondre aurait été très différent. J'aurais par exemple pu lui dire « Bien sûr chéri ! Sinon, quand est-ce-que je peux te violer ?! Je hurlai de joie ,dans ma tête bien sûr, et les lettres du mot « victoire » s'affichaient en caractères gras dans mon esprit.

« Et tu penses que Ginny répondrait la même chose que toi ? »

Brusque retour à la réalité. Merci infiniment Potter.

_« Nan, elle t'aime pas, personne ne t'aime et j'adorerais que tu te prennes le plus grand râteau de la galaxie, et puis d'abord t'es moche et tu ne m'intéresse même pas….ou alors juste un peu ^^ » _

« Euh, je, euh...oui sûrement … » répondis-je à la place de la phrase ci-dessus.

« T'es sûre ? »

Changement de plan Mary.

« Mais ouiiiii Potter, t'es tellement beau ! » dis-je, en rapprochant ma jambe de la sienne.

Passage en mode garce-dragueuse activé.

« Ah euh.. tu trouves ? »

_« Nan, nan tu vois, je dis ça juste pour te faire plaisir alors que tu viens de me foutre le pire râteau de ma vie !»_

Bien évidemment, je me contentai de répondre :

« Mais oui ! T'as des supers beaux yeux verts, un sourire trop magnifique, t'es super bien bâti et j'en passe ! » m'exclamai-je d'un air entendu, tout en commençant, l'air de rien, à lui faire du pied.

Fréquenter Opale aura au moins eu une utilité : maintenant je connaissais pleins d'expression pour vanter la beauté d'un gars !

Potter essayait désespérément de contrôler ses hormones, et décala ses jambes. Je jubilai.

« Si tu savais le nombre de filles qui voudraient sortir avec toi ! »

Et hop, une nouvelle couche !

« Ah bon ? Je savais pas… » répondit-il, visiblement troublé.

« Et le nombre de filles qui voudraient coucher avec toi… »

Il ne répondit rien, ses joues prenant progressivement une teinte cramoisie. Je décidai d'augmenter la cadence, de « pousser mémé dans les orties » comme l'aurait dit Opale.

« D'ailleurs, si un jour t'as le temps, retrouve moi à la Salle sur Demande… »

Bouquet final de mon petit manège.

Objectif atteint : Potter ne m'adressa plus la parole, extrêmement gêné. Bien fait pour lui, ça lui apprendra à préférer une rousse à moi. De toutes façons, les rousses portent malheur, faut bien que ses malheurs commencent un jour !

Je sortis de la classe en vitesse, rapidement rattrapée par Opale. Je lui racontai comment cela s'était passé avec Potter, et comment je m'étais comportée…

« Dis, tu penses qu'il pense quoi de moi maintenant ? Je sais ça fait beaucoup de « pense » mais bon, ça dit ce que ça dit ! »

« Ben je pense qu'il te prend pour la pire des salopes. Bon, après si c'est un pervers, il sera plutôt content mais sinon… »

Merci Opale. Tes paroles me font chaud au cœur.

« Mais merde ! POURQUOI je me suis comportée comme ça ? Je suis PAS une salope ! Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris ! En plus maintenant j'ai envie de tuer une de mes meilleures amies, tout ça à cause d'un gars qui manque absolument de tact ! Pire que Nott. Enfin non. C'est pas possible de faire pire. Potter ne m'a pas encore dit que j'avais une famille de merde…d'ailleurs ça s'est passé comment avec ton PC ?"

« Assez bien. On a un peu parlé, de la prochaine soirée, de la tâche, de trucs banals dont on parle entre amis. Tu vois le genre ? Il ne m'a pas fait de longues déclarations d'amour ni rien…. M'enfin, je suis contente qu'il se soit mis à côté de moi ! »

« Ben voilà, t'es sur la bonne voie ! Je suis sûre que tu finiras pas sortir avec lui, ne désespère pas ! »

« Je pense pas »

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Mary ? »

« Oui ? »

« Il est amoureux de toi. »

Je recrachai mon jus de citrouille dans mon assiette, manquant de m'étrangler avec. «

Hum…appétissant Smith ! » hurla Zabini de la table des Serpentards

« Ta gueule Blaise, je traverse un moment de crise existentielle ! »

« Nan mais t'es sérieuse, me dit pas ça, tu veux ma mort, c'est vraiment pas drôle comme blague ! » continuai-je en me tournant vers la blonde.

« Je pense très sérieusement qu'il est très attiré par toi. »

« Il me déteste ! »

« La frontière entre l'amour et la haine est parfois très ambiguë. »

« Arrêtez tous avec cette phrase clichée, je déteste ça ! Surtout que tout le monde sait que ces proverbes racontent vraiment n'importe quoi ! »

J'avais quasiment crié cette phrase et tous les regards convergeaient vers moi. Justin, plus particulièrement, haussait un sourcil, reconnaissant sûrement l'expression que j'avais utilisée quelques jours avant. Je bredouillai quelques mots d'excuse à travers la Grande Salle, et repris ma conversation à voix basse. Ginny et Luna me regardaient d'un air intrigué et je leur fis comprendre par gestes que je leur expliquerai après.


	13. Purée de patates,bal et bye bye Potter

Nouveau chapitre, que j'ai vraiment galéré à écrire! Pour les âmes très très très sensibles abstenez vous (même si il n'y a rien de franchement choquant, juste des suggestions). J'ai pas encore eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews, je m'excuse et j'essaye de faire ça très vite (désoléééé :/) Voilà pour le blabla, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, parce que c'est légèrement différent!

-OOOOO-

J'étais tranquillement assise sur une souche à l'orée de la Forêt interdite. Pourquoi me diriez-vous? Pour lire un livre, qui plus est passionnant. Il parlait de patate bouillie. Il m'avait donnée faim.  
Alors que j'arrivais à un paragraphe ou l'auteur expliquait comment faire une vraie bonne purée, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Sa voix, basse et grave retentit au creux de mon oreille, me faisant frissonner..  
"Préfèrerais-tu la compagnie des pommes de terres à la mienne?"  
Je tournai vers lui un visage faussement contrit, voyant la lueur de malice dans ses yeux verts..  
"C'est que ces pommes de terre sont si...appétissantes..."  
J'avais dit cela à voix basse, me sachant incapable de garder une voix forte et claire, tant sa main, qui était restée sur mon épaule, me troublait.  
"Surement pas autant que toi" enchaîna-t-il d'une voix rauque, tandis que ces mains se mettaient en mouvement, me faisant frémir d'anticipation.  
"Harry..."  
J'avais dit son nom, plus pour me persuader qu'il était là que pour l'appeler réellement.  
Il leva vers moi un regard rendu noir par le désir, qui dériva rapidement vers mes lèvres. Incapable de me retenir, j'émettais un gémissement qui me fit honte..  
Lui aussi incapable de se retenir se jeta sur moi, et ses lèvres vinrent se plaquer avec force contre les miennes. Je sentit rapidement sa langue quémander l'entrée de ma bouche, ce que je lui cédait, plus que ravie.  
Je passais mes mains dans ces cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus, voulant me coller tout contre lui.  
Ses doigts survolaient mon dos, mes épaules, venaient jouer avec la bretelle de mon soutif, et je sentais mon bas-ventre prendre feu.  
Il arrêta le baiser, m'arrachant un feulement de protestation, qui mua bien vite en soupir de plaisir lorsque sa bouche vient embrasser mon cou, ma clavicule, mordiller mon oreille, déclenchant en moi des vagues de bien-être.  
Mes mains, elles, partaient à l'aventure de son corps que la pratique du Quidditch avait musclé, et je découvrais chaque parcelles de sa peau, émerveillée..  
Ses mains passèrent sous mon t-shirt, et le contact de ses doigts contre ma peau me procurât des frissons que je n'aurai jamais imaginé avoir...  
Sa bouche revenait souvent picoré la mienne, sans que les caresses de ses mains ne s'arrêtent.  
Bientôt, mon soutien-gorge git à terre.  
J'avais peur d'un regard moqueur, d'une exclamation dégoutée, mais rien ne vint, il continuait son attaque, imperturbable..  
Ses mains vinrent caresser ma poitrine, et ma respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée, étant incapable de maîtriser mon souffle.  
Sa langue remplaça bien vite ses mains, et je crus m'évanouir de plaisir... Il se détacha soudain de moi, et je m'apprêtais à protester, lorsque je vis son visage. Ce n'était plus Harry, c'était Nott. Une sensation d'apaisement m'envahit soudain : avec Harry c'était bien (très bien) mais avec Nott c'était mieux. Plus logique. Il eut un sourire en coin avant de m'embrasser...et de reprendre le « travail » de son prédécesseur.  
Alors que sa bouche descendait doucement vers ma jupe, parsemant tout mon ventre de baiser, Nott se détacha doucement de moi, et me lança un regard coquin tout en sortant de sa poche une paire de menottes.  
Je me dirigeai comme une automate vers cette paire de menottes qui promettait tant, et m'apprêtai à m'en emparer, lorsque mon regard tomba à terre.  
Mon livre.  
J'avais abandonné mon livre.  
Mes précieuses patates.  
Je me reculai rapidement, m'éloignant de Nott, de ces menottes tentatrices, et lui bredouilla:  
« Je ne peux pas leur faire ça... mes pommes de terres...Tu comprends ? »  
Je n'attendit pas sa réponse, et je courus vers le château, mon livre sous le bras, la poitrine toujours dénudée.  
Arrivé devant la porte, je vis Rusard, notre concierge bien aimé (tousse tousse), se diriger vers moi en tutu rose flash, Miss Teigne en guise de chapeau.  
Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même, apeurée.  
Il tendit son bras vers moi, et commença à me secouer, tout en répétant:  
« Faut se lever maintenant, hein, ce serait bête d'arriver en retard pour le petit déjeuner! »  
J'ouvris les yeux, pour découvrir le visage ensommeillé d'Opale au-dessus de moi.  
Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Harry ne m'avait jamais embrassée, ni…tout le reste. Mes meNottes bien aimées n'existaient pas... Je piquai un fard, maudissant mon imagination. Et mon amie. Parce que, à cause d'elle, je n'avais pas eu le secret d'une bonne purée.

O Merlin de perlimpinpin d'Ollivander de détraqueurs de Nargoles du Massachussetts…. Qu'est-ce que Nott foutait dans mon rêve ?!

« Ai-je bien entendu ? Nott ? Meuf, t'as rêvé de Nott ?! C'était quoi ce rêve ?»

Merci Merlin de m'avoir dotée de ce don précieux : parler toute seule et à voix haute, pour ne rien gâcher !

« Nott ? Euh…non pas du tout….Pourquoi aurais-je rêvé de ce décérébré ? T'as pas entendu « menottes » plutôt ? »

« Quoi ? T'as rêvé de Nott ET de menottes !? Tout compte fait je préfère que tu ne me racontes pas…j'ai trop peur d'être choquée ! Nan, en fait dit, tant pis, j'ai trooop envie de savoir ! Dit c'est un bon coup ? Pourquoi tu m'as pas invitée à ce rêve ? »

Excédée, je lui racontai tout, lui épargnant certains détails plutôt euh…personnels.

« Nan mais t'as trop de chance ! Certains scientifiques disent que les rêves peuvent être considérés comme une réalité parallèle, ce qui signifie que tu as couché avec Nott dans la vraie vie, pas seulement dans un rêve ! J'aurais troooooop aimé être à ta place. Je suis sûre que c'est un super bon coup. En plus il est super musclé et tout et tout ! »

« Opale stop ! Déjà, on a pas couché ensemble, pas dans mon rêve et surtout pas dans la réalité ! »

« Oui, enfin, tu joues sur les mots. Tu as quand même presque couché avec Nott. Enfin, tu l'aurais fait si je ne t'avais pas réveillée avant. »

« Presque Opale, presque. N'oublie pas l'importance de ce mot. Ça change tout. »

« Nan, ça change pas tout. Tu rêves que tu couches avec Nott et tu oses me dire que tu n'es pas attirée par lui ! »

« Oui, sauf qu'à la base j'allais coucher avec Potter, ensuite mon inconscient a déconné ! C'est pas ma faute ! »

« C'est pas ma faute à moi, c'est la faute à Lola, quand j'entends tout autour de mo ! Moi Lolita ! »

« Hein ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? »

"Laisse tomber, c'est une chanson à laquelle tu m'as fait penser . »

« Ah d'accord… mais je suis pas une Lolita nan mais oh ! »

« Naaaaan… Bien sûr que naaaan…Bon revenons à nos hippogriffes. De toute façon si tu rêves de Nott, c'est que t'es attirée par lui."

« Mais nan ! J'en ai rien à foutre de lui. Enfin nan, pas exactement, dès que je le vois, j'ai envie d'écrabouiller sa tête de petit rat prétentieux, de la réduire en bouillie, de brûler son corps, de passer son cœur au mixer, de … »

« Mais son cœur est déjà passé au mixer, il t'aime d'un amour non réciproque ! »

« Opale, la prochaine fois que tu me dis un truc aussi niais, je te fais subir la même chose qu'à ton cher Nott. C'est bien clair ou tu veux une démonstration ?"

« J'ai toujours su que tu fantasmais sur moi !»

« Eurk… Laisse-moi vomir !»

« Mais nan, je t'assures je suis un très bon coup ! Bref…je le répéterais pas cent fois mais si tu rêves de Nott, c'est que t'es attirée par lui. Point. Fin de la discussion, je vais de ce pas lui annoncer la merveilleuse nouvelle. Et nan chérie, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je ne suis attirée par personne. En tous cas pas par Théodore…»

« Quoi ? J'ai bien entendu ? »

« Je ne suis plus attirée par Nott mais par quelqu'un d'autre. » répéta mon amie, en détachant les syllabes

« C'est une blague ? Y a deux secondes t'étais encore en train de vanter ses mérites, en disant qu'il était trop trop beau, trop trop intelligent…. ! »

« Nuance Mary, tout est dans la nuance. J'ai dit que je ne suis plus attirée par Théo, pas que je n'ai plus envie de le violer à chaque fois que je le vois ! »

« Mais si t'as envie de le violer, c'est bien que t'es attirée par lui nan ? »

« Nan. »

« Nan ? »

« J'ai envie de violer pleins de mecs et je n'ai pas pour autant envie de sortir avec eux. »

« Charmant Opale, charmant. Mais attends, si t'es plus attirée par Nott, t'es attirée par qui ? Parce que honnêtement, je t'ai toujours connu en train de fantasmer sur un mec, que ce soit sur Nott, sur Finnigan, sur Weasley… »

« Lequel Weasley ? Parce que y a eu Fred, Georges, Charlie, et Ron pendant 2 jours, 5 heures, 32 minutes et 25 secondes. »

«Désespérante, Opale, t'es désespérante. Un peu plus et je te prendrais pour une de ces pétasses qui passent leur temps à courir après les garçons, comme Greengrass. Heureusement pour toi, t'as pas assez d'assurance pour demander à tous ces mecs, d'une voix suave : « hello chéri, on sort ensemble ? ». Voilà la principale différence entre toi et Greengrass. Bon, alors, comment s'appelle le malheureux élu, qui aura la malchance d'être poursuivi dans tout Poudlard ? "

« Déjà, il aura pas la malchance, mais le bonheur le plus complet. Et ensuite tu peux toujours crever pour que je te le dises après m'avoir quasiment dit que j'étais une pute. »

« Mais naaaaaaaaan Pâlichon, j'ai pas dit ça. J'ai juste dit que t'étais plutôt dans le genre cœur d'artichaut. »

« Ne m'appelle PAS Pâlichon ! Et je suis PAS un cœur d'artichaut ! » hurla-t-elle en me poursuivant dans toute la chance, dangereusement armée d'une chaussure.

« Aie ! Non ! Aie ! Je disais ça pour rire (c'est faux je le pensais vraiment ^^) ! Nan pas la chaussure ! Dis-moi par qui t'es attirée ! »

« Nan »

« S'il te plait ? »

« S'il te plait qui ? »

« S'il te plait maître du monde, de tout l'univers et de mon univers ? » récitai-je d'une voix suppliante.

« Je préfère ça. Alors : il est grand, dans notre cours de DFCM et il est merlin de bien foutu. Cherche pas je ne t'en dirais pas plus.»

« Je sais ! C'est Zabini ! Dis Opichou, est-ce que c'est Zabini ? »

«Mary, est-ce-que tu comprends quand je te dis « je ne t'en dirais pas plus » ou faut te le dire en chinois ? »

« Rho…t'es pas fun ! M'en fous je suis sûre que c'est Zabini. »

« Je sors avec Harryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! »

A qui appartient cette voix fortement désagréable, hurlant dans mon oreille d'une façon fort désagréable et m'annonçant une nouvelle fortement désagréable? Très fortement désagréable.

« Quoi ? Et Dean t'en as fait quoi ? »

Ah c'est donc Ginny.

« Dean ? Je l'ai plaqué il y a une semaine. »

AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh Purée de pommes de terres dont j'ai pas pu avoir la recette à cause de ce scroutt à pétard de Potter qui sort avec cette grmpffluk de Weasley ! Apparemment le fait qu'elle soit la seule fille de sa famille l'oblige à sortir avec un maximum de mecs pour compenser…Nan aucune mauvaise foi en moi.

« En tout cas je suis trop trop trop trop trop trop contente ! Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je voulais sortir avec lui ! Quoi Opale, pourquoi tu fais un clin d'œil à Mary ?»

« Nan, nan pour rien. C'est juste que ça fait au moins mille ans qu'on te le dit ! »

« Oh et puis du coup, il m'a invité au prochain bal, je suis trop heureuse ! »

Bal ? Ai-je bien entendu le mot « bal » ?!

« QUOI ? Quel bal ? »

« Ben celui de la prochaine tâche, vous avez pas lu la pancarte dans la Grande Salle ? »

Comme quoi une mauvaise nouvelle n'arrive jamais seule.

« Ah ben justement on va aller la voir la voir avec Mary, merci pour l'info Gin'. Et félicitations pour Harry »

….Pas de félicitations pour cette haute trahison !

« Opale je te vénère tellement ! »

« Pas besoin de le préciser, je le savais déjà ! Nan mais honnêtement je préfèrais trouver un moyen pour sortir de la Salle avant que tu transformes Ginny en jambon et que tu l'accroches dans le dortoir.»

« Nan mais attends c'est dégueulasse ! Elle a tous les mecs qu'elle veut et elle se débrouille pour sortir avec le seul qui m'intéresse ! On dirait qu'elle fait exprès ! Et puis le pauvre Dean qui se fait jeter comme un salamis moisi tout ça parce que miss « Je sors avec tout le monde » a décidé de se taper le Survivant ! »

« Parle pas comme ça de Ginny, la pauvre, elle n'y est pour rien, elle savait même pas que t'étais sur Potter, t'avais cas lui dire et elle serait sûrement pas sortie avec. Et puis de toute façon, maintenant, le problème est réglé puisque tu vas sortir avec Théo. Il l'aime, tu l'aimes, Potter n'est plus libre et tout s'arrange ! »

« J'aime pas Nott !Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ce rêve ! Je le déteste ! Et je suis désolée pour Ginny. Enfin pour ce que j'ai dit sur Ginny. Je suis contente pour elle. J'ai envie de la buter mais je suis contente pour elle.»

« Bon ok très bien, tu es contente, je suis contente, tu vas sortir avec Nott, je serais ton témoin de mariage, la marraine de tes enfants, Harry et Ginny auront pleins de gosses, ils repeupleront le monde de petits roux et de binoclards, mais en attendant lis cette pure merveille inventée par notre cher Directeur. »

_ Bal. Groupes. Epreuves. Robes. Organiser. Divertissement._

WHAT ?

« Dans deux mois, tu auras intérêt à sortir avec Nott pour qu'il t'emmene danser au bal, dans une jolie robe. T'inquiète, tu seras super sexy et vous baiserez comme des phoques. Et vous lancerez la création de mon premier filleul. Fais pas cette tête-là, t'as le temps de préparer le terrain, vous devez organiser un truc par groupes pour le bal. Tu sais, c'est la deuxième épreuve de Dumby."


	14. Desespoir et retrouvailles mouvementées

Nouveau chapitre! Bon autant vous prévenir tout de suite, je le trouve franchement nul ^^ J'ai eu vraiment beaucoup de mal à l'écrire et j'ai aussi beaucoup de mal à reprendre mon style d'écriture des premiers chapitres, qui a beaucoup changé...J'ai quand même essayé de limiter les dialogues (essayé, ce qui veut dire que je ne vous promet rien!)

Bon voilà, trêve de blabla, dîtes moi s'il vous plait ce que vous en avez pensé, même si vous n'avez pas aimé, ça me fait progresser !

oOo

Un bal ! Je répétai ce mot à voix haute, afin de m'assurer que je ne rêvai pas. Un bal ! Décidemment, Merlin n'est pas de mon côté. Entre la formidable rencontre avec Nott, son prétendu amour pour moi, le Choixpeau qui décide comme par hasard de nous mettre ensemble pour les horribles de tâches de Dumbledore, mon rêve, mon attirance pour Potter qui est maintenant en couple avec un de mes meilleures amies….manquerait plus que le ciel me tombe sur la tête !

Un bal ! Problème numéro un : la robe. Des séances et des séances de shopping maudit en perspective. Je hais le shopping. Les affaires qui collent, qui grattent, qui se déchirent, la foule qui se presse à l'entrée des cabines, les magasins surchauffés…à tous les coups, la seule robe qui me plaira ne sera pas à ma taille : trop large, trop grande, trop courte…Bref. Problème numéro deux : la danse. Pour vous donner une idée de mon niveau dans cette discipline, je me contenterai de me comparer à un canard boiteux et mal-à-l'aise. Et avec une robe hideuse, évidemment.

« Dis Mary, tu comptes aller au bal avec qui ? »

J'avais sûrement oublié le problème le plus important : le cavalier ! Je me remémorai les différents cavaliers qui m'avaient accompagnés tout au long ma jeunesse. Une catastrophe. Il y a eu le cavalier boutonneux et postillonnant, celui qui me marchait sur les pieds continuellement (je vous assure, j'ai même eu des bleus après !), le cavalier fantôme (celui qui t'invite et qui danse avec une autre)… L'année dernière, j'avais donc résolu le problème : pas de cavaliers, bon cavalier ! Enfin, je n'avais pas vraiment choisi de ne pas aller à ce bal, c'est juste que personne ne m'avais invitée…(ben oui, qui voudrait d'une fille spécialisée dans la danse du canard boiteux ?) J'étais donc restée prostrée dans ma chambre, accompagnée de mon pot de Nutella et de mon chat. L'avantage, c'est qu'ils ne me demandent pas de danser, eux ! Bien évidemment, (pourquoi retirer un malheur à Mary-Malchance me diriez-vous ?) Dumbledore avait prévu le coup, et avait donc obligé tous les élèves à participer au bal, sous prétexte qu'il s'agissait d'une tâche.

« Euh…je sais pas…Tu crois que je pourrais y aller avec Ron ? »

« Avec Ron ? Mais Mary, t'as perdu la tête ? Tu te rappelles ce qu'il avait fait à Padma, au bal des Trois Sorciers ? »

« Bien sûr ! Au moins, je suis sûre qu'il ne me forcera pas à danser ! » répondis-je, sous le regard ahuri d'Opale.

Enfin, théoriquement dans la plus stricte des théories, Dumbledore ne nous avait pas obligés à aller à ce fichu bal. Je n'avais qu'à prétexter un mal de tête ou quelques imbécilités de ce genre, personne ne pouvait me forcer à y aller, tâche ou pas tâche ! Bravo Mary, ton plan est génial, tu as juste oublié quelque chose de très important : l'empêcheur de tourner en rond numéro un, alias Nott. Impossible de faire l'impasse sur ce foutu bal, à moins de vouloir absolument t'attirer les foudres éternelles du Mangemort. Et encore, le mot est faible, ses foudres éternelles, tu les as déjà attirées !

« Ben t'auras qu'à y aller avec Théo, puisqu'il est amoureux de toi ! »

« Opale, combien de fois devrais-je te répéter que Nott n'est PAS amoureux ou même attiré par moi ?! » répliquai-je excédée

« J'espère qu'il te le dira bientôt parce que je suis pas prête d'arriver à te convaincre…Une vrai tête de mule ! »

« Nan mais c'est vraiment ce qu'il pense ou c'est juste toi qui invente ça pour m'embêter ? Il te l'a vraiment dit ?»

Pitié Merlin, faîtes que Pâlichon aie inventé cette idiotie ! De toute façon, il n'y a aucun doutes à avoir, Nott me déteste et moi aussi ! _La frontière entre l'amour et la haine est parfois très ambiguë_….non ! Je n'allais pas me mettre moi aussi à croire des conneries pareilles (excusez-moi du terme, cas de force majeure) !

« Ben…nan théoriquement il ne m'a rien dit…mais il va bientôt le faire ! Je suis sûre qu'il t'aime, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! »

Ouf. Merci Merlin. La dernière fois qu'Opale m'a prédit mon avenir, notre chère prof de divination s'est frappée la tête contre le mur, de désespoir. Aucun risque qu'il soit amoureux de moi.

« Bref, on va éviter de parler de tes dons en divination…tu comptes aller au bal avec qui toi ? Avec Nott ? »

«Ben nan avec mon beau gosse de DFCM, bien sûr ! »

Incroyable. C'était même plus une chance, ça tenait du miracle. Opale ? MA Opale ? On parle bien de la même personne ? Opale qui n'est plus attirée par Nott ? Les poules auront donc des dents. Je serais donc ENFIN tranquille en cours de défense contre les forces du mal ? « Ben nan, puisque le nouvel élu est aussi en cours de DFCM. » Je fis taire ma petite voix rabat-joie, afin de profiter de ce moment unique. Opale arrêtera donc enfin de me casser les pieds avec ce stupide Serpentard. Une bénédiction.

« De toute façon, je te le dirai jamais assez, je ne peux pas être sur Théo, puisqu'il compte sortir avec toi. »

Notez l'importance de tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de dire une quelconque idiotie. Opale n'arrêtera donc jamais. A moins que le pauvre petit Mangemort soit défiguré ou ses beaux yeux bleus arrachés. N'importe quoi. Il n'a même pas de beaux yeux.

oOo

« Bon j'imagine qu'on est là pour parler du truc qu'on doit organiser pour le bal, je me trompe ? »

« Bien joué Justin ! »

« En même temps, il faut vraiment une raison particulière pour que j'accepte de revoir Nott. » persifflai-je

« Epargne moi tes sarcasmes Smith. »

« Va falloir changer de disque, tu te répètes ! »

Et PAF, dans tes dents. Avec un peu de chance, j'aurais la paix pendant toute notre « réunion ». Nott ne jugea pas utile de répondre. Tu fais bien, t'aurais fini par perdre la partie de toute façon.

« Au fait, on doit organiser quoi nous ? »

« Tu sais pas lire ? Ou alors t'étais trop occupée à courir partout, en tapant des mains et en criant « ouais un bal, génial ! », d'une voix de PPS ? » me répondit Nott.

Merde, je l'avais sous-estimé. Il se laisse pas faire le petit. Je n'aurais vraisemblablement pas la paix.

« PPS ? »

« Oui, Petite Princesse Superficielle. Cherche pas, on a inventé ça avec Zabini, c'est sûrement trop compliqué pour toi. »

Je toussotai, de manière à gagner du temps. Il ne fallait pas s'avouer vaincue. Règle numéro un, ne jamais perdre la face devant Nott. Les rouages de mon cerveau s'activaient, mais je ne trouvai rien à répondre à sa dernière remarque.

« Dites…euh, on va pas s'engueuler tout de suite, nan ? Je vous rappelle qu'on a un bal à organiser nous ! Promis, juste après, on vous laisse vous chamailler comme vous voulez. » s'écria Padma, coupant court à toutes nouvelles répliques.

Tiens apparemment, l'esprit peace and love de Bisounours déteint sur sa bien-aimée…

« On dirait un vieux couple. » renchérit Justin

Un vieux couple ? Moi…avec ce, ce … ce… beurk ? Par pitié dites-moi que c'est une blague. Dites-moi que c'est une blague ou je me suicide (et dites-moi aussi que vous tenez un minimum à ma vie).

« Et toi, tu te décides quand à former un vieux couple avec Padma ? » rétorqua moqueusement mon prétendu compagnon.

Bien répondu ! Ce sera peut-être la seule fois où j'approuverais Nott, mais en attendant, les « ennemis » de mes « ennemis » sont mes amis ! Un sourire de contentement apparu sur son visage, qui mua bien vite en un petit sourire triste, quand il vit la tête de nos amis. Les yeux de la jolie Indienne s'embuaient soudain, tandis que Justin se renfrognait, visiblement énervé.

« Ecoutez…euh…je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça. Après tout, vous faîtes ce que vous voulez, ça ne me regarde pas. »

Incroyable. Décidemment, cette journée avait été riche en rebondissement. Nott qui s'excuse, du jamais vu ! Serait-t-il devenu un minimum sympathique ?

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on a un bal à organiser, je vous rappelle ! D'ailleurs, je sais toujours pas ce que l'on doit préparer ! » m'exclamai-je, reprenant l'expression de Padma dans le but de détendre l'atmosphère.

Mon intervention eu l'effet escompté et Justin m'expliqua gentiment (sous le regard dédaigneux du sieur Nott) que nous devions nous occuper de fournir les boissons. Ne riez surtout pas . Cela peut vous paraître simple pour des élèves de sixième année, mais ravitailler tout Poudlard n'est sûrement pas une tâche aisée.

Nous discutâmes pendant une bonne heure, sans (trop) nous battre. Chacun faisait attention à ses paroles et j'évitai consciencieusement d'adresser un mot à « Théodore », puisqu'il voulait que je l'appelle ainsi. Petit à petit, les langues se déliaient et nous affichions tous un large sourire, contents d'être à nouveau réunis. Nous n'avions que peu d'occasions de parler et retrouver l'atmosphère du week-end, tous ensemble, dans la forêt, nous réjouissait. Nott (décidément, je ne m'y ferais jamais) se décontractait et riait de bon cœur avec nous, ce qui me surprit. C'était la première fois que je le voyais comme ça. La deuxième, après la première tâche. Qui sait, il était peut-être juste mal-à-l'aise en public. Non, il ne fallait pas pousser mémé dans les orties. Il était juste lunatique. Padma était assise sur les genoux de son amûûûr (quel dommage, il manquait une chaise^^), amûûûr qui ne s'était toujours pas décidé à lui déclarer sa flamme. Ralala, les pauvres petits, incapables de gérer leur histoire tous seuls il allait falloir que je rentre en action.

Le choix des boissons fut rapide : de l'alcool (un peu) pour les « grands », du jus de citrouille et autres sodas pour les plus petits. Le choix des quantités fut en revanche beaucoup plus compliqué. Nott mit ses talents en maths à disposition et nous comptâmes pendant une vingtaine de minutes l'ensemble des élèves de Poudlard.

« Ahlalala je suis trop pressée d'y être ! » s'exclama Padma, d'un air rêveur, le nombre de bouteilles enfin établi.

« Tu comptes y aller avec qui ? » lui demandai-je, curieuse

« Je sais pas encore. »

Je donnai un vigoureux coup de pied à Justin, pour qu'il comprenne qu'il devait inviter Padma. C'était une évidence : elle l'aimait, il l'aimait, il fallait qu'ils sortent ensemble ! Merlin, j'ai l'impression de parler comme cette bonne vieille Opale…A ma grande surprise, mon pied effleura un adversaire inattendu. A en juger par ses yeux confus, il s'agissait du pied de Nott. Je rougis, mal-à l'aise. Le Serpentard me fit un clin d'œil complice, en partie pour cacher son trouble. Bisounours nous jetait des œillades courroucées, tandis que Padma faisait mine de ne pas remarquer notre petit manège. Rien n'y fit, les Poufsouffles ont la tête dure, l'Indienne devrait donc attendre un peu. Mais j'avais maintenant un allié imprévu…Qui aurait cru que Nott allait un jour jouer les entremetteurs ?

« Et toi Mary, tu vas y aller avec qui ? »

Hé, on parlait de Padma, pas de moi ! Je tournai la tête en direction de la voix qui venait de m'interpeller. Le Serpentard, évidemment. Toujours à poser les mauvaises questions. Questions qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas le droit de poser, mes potentiels cavaliers ne le regardaient pas

« Avec un beau gosse. »répondis-je pour le faire taire.

Justin et Padma éclatèrent de rire, et moi avec.

« J'avais donc raison, t'es vraiment hyper superficielle comme fille… »

Ça marche à tous les coups. J'avais une fois de plus réussi à provoquer Nott c'était tellement facile… « Mary, tu es vraiment une peste ! » Je fis taire ma petite voix tyrannique. Toujours à ramener sa fraise celle-là ! Après tout, si le Mangemort est insupportable, j'ai bien le droit de le chercher un peu.

« Je suis pas superficielle, je veux juste aller au bal avec un beau-gosse. Me dit pas que quand tu vas dans tes fameux salons avec Opale, tu danses avec la fille la plus moche ! »

« En salons, je danse avec toutes les filles, même les plus laides. »

Oh la mauvaise foi ! Nott, qui danse avec les filles les plus laides ? N'importe quoi !

« Mais, oui bien sûr, prend moi pour une quiche ! (nouvelle expression d'Opale, comme vous l'aurez sans doute deviné). »

« Mon éducation m'inculque des principes très stricts, comme celui de ne pas se fier aux apparences. »

Nous y revoilà. Ouvrez tous grands les oreilles, dans quelques instants, une dispute sur les Sangs Purs ! Padma et Justin, nous écoutaient d'un air las, sans ajouter un mot, de peur d'envenimer la situation.

« Ah oui j'avais oublié que « Moi, dans ma famille vingt fois supérieure à la tienne, nous sommes exceptionnels, nous avons des principes d'éducation très stricts, nous sommes toujours polis, bonjour madame, au revoir monsieur, et aucun Sang Mêlé n'est digne de notre attention ! » répliquai-je, en imitant le ton hautain du Mangemort.

« Je n'oserai jamais dire ça. Je voulais juste dire que je n'étais pas quelqu'un de superficiel, comparé à toi, visiblement. »

« Bien sûr, tu es tellement exceptionnel ! »

« Exactement ! » hurla-t-il

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Cette réplique me faisait penser à une des répliques de ces stupides séries télés. Vous savez, quand la pauvre petite peste part en larmes, après s'être fait plaquer…enfin bref.

« Un seul petit détail, dans ta famille tellement parfaite : la plupart sont des Mangemorts…Mais tu as raison, tuer autant d'innocents n'est qu'une broutille , qui fait de toute façon partie de vos principes d'éducation très stricts ! »

Oulala Mary, tu trouves pas que t'y es allée un peu fort là ?

Nott bondit vers moi, m'attrapa sauvagement par les épaules, pointa sa baguette sous mon cou et me cria :

« Ne me traites plus JAMAIS de Mangemort ! »

Je poussai un petit cri de douleur, subitement intimidée par le Serpentard. On ne savait pas ce qu'il était capable de me faire et mieux valait ne pas le savoir. Je suis sûre qu'on lui avait appris les Impardonnables. Je le fixai dans les yeux, d'un air de défi, yeux que je ne trouvai plus du tout beaux, mais plutôt effrayants, maintenant qu'ils avaient pris une couleur ébène. Quoique Nott en brun ténébreux n'était pas mal non plus. Ahhh Mary, ne commence pas à fantasmer sur lui alors qu'il a des envies de meurtre !

Justin accourut pour nous séparer, avant que Nott ne m'étrangle complétement. Enfin j'exagère un peu, Bisounours n'eut qu'à dire au Serpentard de se calmer et tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Je massai mon coup, même si je n'avais pas mal du tout, pour inciter les autres à avoir un peu pitié de moi. Une vraie peste, décidemment.

oOo

Je racontai toute ma soirée à Opale. Le choix des boissons, la dispute avec Nott, Padma et Justin, mon départ précipité…

« Mary, t'es obligée d'avouer que toutes ces disputes sont en partie de ta faute. Tu le provoques et tu t'énerve dès qu'il réplique ! Tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas lui parler des Mangemorts ! »

« Mais c'est pas ma faute ! Je n'avais rien dit, c'est lui qui s'est énervé tout seul ! »

C'était faux. Je savais pertinemment que j'avais cherché le Serpentard, et qu'il n'avait fait que rétorquer. Mais je n'avouerais jamais mes torts.

« De toute façon, on ne va pas polémiquer là-dessus, puisque de tout façon, tu as toujours raison. Par contre, quand il te disait qu'il dansait avec toutes les filles en salons, c'est vraiment vrai ! »

Oups….tant pis, faire comme si on n'avait rien entendu.

« En tout cas, cette dispute semble partir d'une crise de jalousie. » Devant mon air interloqué, elle ajouta : « Oui, d'abord il t'as demandé avec qui tu voulais aller au bal, afin que tu lui proposes. Ensuite, il s'est énervé quand tu as parlé d'un beau gosse car il était jaloux du beau gosse en question. Ce qui prouve encore une fois qu'il est attiré par toi. »

«Mais Opale, comment tu peux dire ça, il a quasiment essayé de me tuer !? »

« Oui, mais il s'était emporté. On parie combien qu'il viendra te présenter ses excuses ?

Opale venait de semer le doute dans mon esprit. Nott jaloux et Nott attiré par moi? C'était tout bonnement impensable. Je me remémorai avec effroi l'épisode de la fleur, le week-end de la première tâche. Vous vous rappelez, quand il m'avait embrassé? Si vous ne vous en rappelez pas, je vous pardonne, moi aussi, j'ai toujours préféré oublier les choses désagréables. Quoique ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça...Non, il ne m'aimait pas, il était juste devenu complétement cinglé. Et la demande pour le bal? Et sa subite gentillesse? Je chassai virtuellement de la main ces pensées négatives et me rassurai. Impossible. Rien ne me permettait d'affirmer quelque chose de concret. La blonde s'était encore une fois trompée. De toute façon, elle n'a jamais été douée en psychologie.


	15. Retournement de situation

Nouveau chapitre! J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à l'écrire car il est beaucoup plus long que les autres ^^ Je le trouve mieux que les deux précédents et j'ai l'impression d'avoir repris mon style du début de cette fic. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez si vous avez le temps :)

Merci aux reviewers et aux followers !

Soph28: Encore merci pour ta review et tes conseils ! J'avais fait attention à rajouter plus de récit, c'est vrai que c'est beaucoup plus agréable à lire. J'espère que ce chapitre (qui est à mon sens mieux que le précédent) te plaira!

oOo

Je marchai d'un pas hésitant vers le bureau de mon cher directeur, un bout de parchemin froissé à la main. Je relus, pour la cinquantième fois au moins, ma convocation, me demandant avec effroi ce qui m'attendait. Quelle connerie avais-je pu faire encore ? Mon Troll en Histoire de la Magie (que voulez-vous, cette matière est définitivement soporifique, et il n'y a aucun beau gosse pour me distraire ! ) ? Mme Pince se serait-elle plainte de mon « tapage incessant » ? Aurais-je par malheur écrasé la queue de cette adooorable Miss Teigne ? Je me remuai les méninges, tachant de découvrir la raison de cette « convocation urgente », selon les termes de Dumby. Oups…se rappeler de ne surtout pas l'appeler comme ça devant lui. Une idée lumineuse me traversa soudain l'esprit. Si ça se trouve, Dumbledore m'appelait pour me remettre la médaille de la meilleure élève de l'année ou pour me donner des Chocogrenouilles ! Bien tenté Mary, essaye de te remonter le moral comme tu peux. Désolée de te dire que c'est tout simplement impossible. Je baissai les épaules, découragée par ma petite voix moralisatrice.

Je prononçai du bout des lèvres le mot de passe. Mot de passe qui était justement le mot « Chocogrenouille ». Comme de par hasard. Je poussai la lourde porte, la mort dans l'âme et le regard d'un condamné à Azkaban, trainant des pieds et manquant de me prendre les pieds dans un épais tapis.

« Bonjour, Miss Smith. Asseyez-vous je vous prie. »

Je m'assis dans un grand fauteuil moelleux, en face de mon bourreau. Je fus stupéfaite par le ton qu'il employait. Comment pouvait-il parler aussi gentiment alors qu'il allait sûrement finir par me renvoyer ? Nan Mary, ne désespère pas. Tant qu'y a d'la vie, y'a d'l'espoir comme on dit !

« Vous prendrez bien une Chocogrenouille ? dit-il en me tendant un large pot rempli de confiseries.

Il haussa un sourcil devant l'air radieux que j'affichai. Des Chocogrenouilles. C'était bon signe. Quoique, on engraisse toujours les cochons avant de les mener à l'abattoir !

« Si je vous ai fait venir aujourd'hui, vous et monsieur Nott, c'est… »

« QUOI ? »

Je ne pus retenir un hurlement. Nott ici ? Merlin, dîtes moi que c'est un cauchemar. C'est ça, on arrive à la partie où l'héroïne, terrifiée et écrasée sous le poids de ses malheurs, se réveille, nan ?

« Bonjour professeur, bonjour Mary, ravi de te revoir. » s'exclama soudain le Serpentard, prenant place à mes côtés.

Je lui écrasai discrètement le pied, afin de vérifier que cette situation était bien réelle. Moi et mon pire ennemi, dans le bureau de notre directeur adoré, à déguster tranquillement des Chocogrenouilles. Nott me dévisagea d'un air exaspéré, m'écrasa le pied en retour, et je constatai ainsi que ce n'était donc pas un rêve.

« Donc, si vous me permettez de continuer, je pourrais vous dire pourquoi je vous ai convoqué ici. A moins que mademoiselle Smith décide de nous interrompre à nouveau. Puis-je savoir ce que vous lui avez fait pour qu'elle vous déteste à ce point ? demanda Dumbledore en se tournant vers Nott, un petit sourire caché derrière sa barbe blanche.

Je lui jetai un regard contrit tandis que le Serpentard haussait les épaules, tournant la tête de gauche à droite, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« Il sait parfaitement ce qu'il a fait, il ne veut juste pas… » répliquai-je, outrée.

Dumbledore m'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

« Je vous ai donc convoqués afin que vous achetiez la totalité des boissons dont vous aurez besoin pour le prochain bal. Vous passerez donc exceptionnellement l'après-midi à Pré-au-Lard. Le budget dont vous aurez besoin vous sera fourni par l'Etablissement. »

Alerte Alerte. L'alarme installée par mes petites méninges résonnait dans mon cerveau. Passer une après-midi entière seule avec Nott, j'avais bien entendu. Merlin non.

« Mais euh… et Justin et Padma…ils ne viennent pas ? On fait pourtant partie du même groupe ! »

Bien trouvé Mary, bonne excuse. Schizophrène moi ? Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

« Miss Patil et Monsieur Finch-Fletchley ne seront malheureusement pas disponible aujourd'hui. Ils doivent…euh… ramasser des jonquilles vertes. »

Devant mon regard interrogatif, il ajouta :

« Enfin, non, veuillez m'excusez de cette erreur, la vieillesse, que voulez-vous. Ils doivent tout simplement concocter un sortilège qui permettra d'interdire les boissons alcoolisées aux moins de 16 ans. »

« Mais…euh… et les cours ? Vous n'allez pas m'obliger à rater ma matière favorite, l'Histoire de la Magie ? » bredouillai-je d'une voix suppliante.

Tentative numéro deux.

« Tout est arrangé avec vos professeurs. Quant aux cours d'Histoire de la Magie, je ne pense pas que vous soyez follement intéressée par cette matière, au regard de votre dernière note… »

Je rougis. C'est qu'il avait encore de la répartie le vieillard ! Visiblement, rien ne pouvait s'opposer à la volonté de Dumbledore. Je baissai donc les bras.

« Au fait…il fait un temps magnifique pour aller boire une Bière-au-Beure… » conclut le directeur.

Etrange…j'aurais juré l'avoir vu faire un clin d'œil au Serpentard.

Nous primes congé rapidement, la mort dans l'âme. Je veillai à marcher loin de Nott, le traître, qui n'avait rien tenté pour nous sauver !

oOo

Pas commode la petite Smith ! pensa le vieux directeur. Elle donnera du fil à retorde à Théodore. Mais bon, je suis sûr qu'il l'aime pour ça, les filles qui ont du caractère, y a que ça de vrai ! (même si moi vous savez les filles...) Heureusement que nous sommes là pour leur donner un coup de pouce, parce que sinon…Ahlala, les jeunes de notre époque, incapables de se débrouiller tout seuls ! Déjà que pour la première tâche, j'ai été obligé de leur envoyer des Sombrals…

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça ? J'ai un troisième œil ? Ahhh ! D'accord, vous vous demandez ce qui a bien pu se passer dans la tête de ce bon vieux Dumby pour se préoccuper des histoires d'amour de ses élèves ? Je comprends. Je n'aurais jamais cru devoir m'en mêler un jour.

Mais figurez-vous qu'il y a quelques temps, trois jeunes filles de sixième année sont venues me trouver en me demandant d'intervenir dans l'histoire d'amour, ou plutôt de haine, de deux de leur amis. J'ai tout d'abord refusé, que voulez-vous, ces histoire-là, ce n'est plus de mon âge ! Mais la miss Weasley, déterminée, m'a tout raconté, et je me suis pris d'affection pour ce couple-ennemi. Il faut dire aussi que j'ai eu pitié de Nott, fou amoureux d'une fille qui le détestait et avec qui il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se disputer. Ahlala…ça me rappelle ma jeunesse !

Attendri, j'ai néanmoins résisté, parce que j'aime me faire supplier…Enfin bon, que voulez-vous, on ne refuse rien à Ginny Weasley, trop de caractère, m'est avis que Potter a vraiment de la chance, une fille comme ça, on n'en trouve pas à tous les coins de rue ! C'est donc comme ça que je me suis retrouvé à promettre à Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley et Opale Gladwyn, trois jeunes filles très charmantes ma foi, que j'allais les aider. Je devais donc trouver un moyen pour que Théodore et Mary se rencontrent et pour cela, quoi de mieux qu'une petite sortie à Pré-au-Lard ?! Bien évidemment, et j'aurais dû m'en douter, la jeune Smith a opposé quelques réticences…Enfin bon, on ne refuse rien au directeur et elle fut bien obligée de partir en compagnie d'un Nott, sûrement ravi.

(I se tapa le ventre, content de lui) J'ai plutôt bien joué mon rôle…enfin sauf pour les jonquilles vertes…de toute façon, personne n'y a fait attention. Il faudra que j'aille demander à Ginny mon dû, des articles de la boutique de ses frères, j'en suis dingue… Rien n'est gratuit dans ce monde !

oOo

Je sautai d'une de calèches, affrétée spécialement pour nous, et me retournai en direction de Nott, lui criant de se dépêcher. Autant en finir le plus vite possible avec ces maudites courses. Le Serpentard accéléra le pas, m'indiquant vaguement un magasin, sorte de supermarché sorcier, peu connu car peu visité par les élèves. Visiter un supermarché ne présentait évidemment que peu d'intérêt.

J'enfonçai les mains dans mes poches, frigorifiée. Nott, toujours aussi taciturne, n'articulait pas un mot, les lèvres définitivement closes. Tant mieux. Au bout de cinq minutes, lassée par ce silence qui me mettait mal-à-l'aise, je décidai de faire la conversation.

« Dumbledore devrait sérieusement songer à prendre sa retraite, il est cinglé ! Tu as entendu quand il nous a parlé de jonquilles vertes ou quelque chose comme ça ? Je n'ai pas relevé pour ne pas le mettre dans l'embarras, mais j'avais très bien entendu ! »

La bouche du Serpentard se fendit en un large sourire. Il écarquilla soudain les yeux avec la tête de quelqu'un qui a compris quelque chose et je m'imaginai qu'une petite ampoule brillait au-dessus de ses beaux cheveux bruns. Enfin, juste au-dessus de « ses cheveux bruns », ça suffira. Je renonçai à saisir quoi que ce soit et me contentai de répondre d'une voix bourrue :

« Parmi tes principes d'éducation très stricts, y avait pas la politesse par hasard ? On t'a jamais dit qu'il fallait répondre quand on te pose une question ? »

« Oh pardon désolé, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées. Oui bien sûr, il faudrait qu'il pense à prendre sa retraite. » dit-il, absolument pas attentif à ce qu'il disait.

J'étais scotchée. Merlin, rendez-moi mon Nott ! J'avais spécialement orienté la conversation sur le sujet des Sangs-Purs, pour le provoquer, et il ne rétorquait pas ?! Incroyable !

« Depuis quand tu t'excuses ? » ajoutai-je, pour ne surtout pas laisser s'éteindre notre maigre conversation.

« Tu sais quoi Mary ? Je pense qu'aujourd'hui, on devrait faire des efforts pour ne pas s'engueuler, tu penses pas ? » me demanda-t-il après réflexion.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? » rétorquai-je scandalisée.

« On a des amis en communs, maintenant, donc on va être amené à se côtoyer plus souvent. D'autant plus que Opale et Zabini finiront sûrement ensemble…Ça serait bien qu'on arrête de leur pourrir leurs sorties en nous crêpant le chignon » dit-il, avec un petit sourire.

«C'est pas possible, tu sais bien qu'on peut pas s'en empêcher ! »

« Justement le but c'est d'essayer de s'en empêcher ! »

Impossible. De plus, je n'avais aucune envie de parler plus souvent à Nott, et gentiment en plus ! Faut pas pousser mémé sous le saule cogneur, nan mais oh ! Si on peut plus se disputer tranquillement, se voir perd tout son intérêt ! Je me renfrognai, enfouis la moitié de mon visage dans mon écharpe et ne prononçai pas un mot pendant…au moins cent mètres. Le brun passa son bras autour de mes épaules et je m'écartai, tandis qu'il me rapprochait de lui.

«Ne boudez pas mademoiselle Ronchon! Ecoute, si on arrive à ne pas se disputer pendant toute la journée, je t'emmène boire une bière au beurre. »

Ronchon…ai-je bien entendu ?

« Déjà, si tu continues à m'appeler comme ça, on ira jamais boire un coup !Et puis d'abord, je compte pas rester toute la journée ici ! »

« A toi de voir…Si tu préfères l'Histoire de la Magie, pars, je t'en prie ! » répliqua-t-il, sourire en coin et yeux pétillants.

Rahhh ! Il m'énerve à avoir toujours raison ! Bien sûr que nan je préfère pas aller en cours, espèce d'idiot ! En plus, c'est interdit d'avoir de si beaux yeux quand on passe son temps à faire enrager les filles…

Je ruminai ces sombres pensées, grommelant des mots comme « pas possible », « disputes » ou autres mots grossiers. Je décidai tout à coup de ne plus parler de la journée. Bonne idée : si on ne se parle pas, on ne se dispute pas et j'avais gagné ma Bière-au-Beurre ! Boisson que j'avais très envie d'aller boire, même en compagnie de ce « cher Théodore », puisqu'il fallait être gentille. Quoi de plus agréable qu'une Bière-au-Beurre bien chaude quand il fait un froid de canard et que tout le monde est en cours ? Le seul problème était que je devrais la boire avec Nott. Problème qui n'en était plus un puisque j'avais prévu de ne plus lui adresser la parole.

« Enfin bon, le but, c'est quand même de se parler un minimum, sinon notre « pacte » n'a plus aucun d'intérêt. » lâcha le brun en poussant la porte du magasin.

Génial…le calvaire continue. J'étais maintenant obligée de faire la conversation. Je m'apprêtai à répliquer en entrant dans le supermarché, mais je me tus, éblouie par la beauté des rayons. Je n'étais jamais rentrée dans un supermarché sorcier et le contraste avec les carrefours moldus m'arracha un petit cri d'admiration. Imaginez des quantités de nourriture impressionnantes, réparties sur des immenses étagères style fondateurs, hautes d'au moins quatre mètres, recouvertes de jolis tissus colorés, de fleurs et autres décorations. Je cherchai des yeux les clients et fus surprise de voir que nous étions seuls. J'en fis part à Nott, qui inclina doucement ma tête vers le magnifique plafond, réalisé comme celui de la Grande Salle. Je fus stupéfaite quand je me rendis compte que les courses se faisaient…en balai !

« Tu as vu comme c'est beau ? » me demanda Nott.

« C'est magique » bredouillai-je, émue.

Je n'aurais jamais cru un jour être étonnée par la beauté d'un vulgaire supermarché.

« Maintenant, on va pouvoir voir lequel se débrouille le mieux sur un balai…mais on se bat pas à armes égales, tu es une fille ! » cria-t-il soudain, amusé, enfourchant un balai.

« Macho ! » répliquai-je en lui tirant la langue, sautant sur le balai qu'il me lançait.

Morgane merci, j'ai été dotée d'une qualité essentielle dans le monde sorcier : je suis (assez) sportive. Je pratiquai le Quidditch avec Ginny, pour m'amuser, depuis ma première année. Je rattrapai donc sans aucun problème le Serpentard, qui avait l'air lui aussi très à l'aise sur son balai. Parfait. Que la bataille commence.

J'inclinai mon balai et me rapprochai du sol. Nott me suivit et nous volions maintenant à environ un mètre du sol, suffisamment bas pour ne pas se blesser en cas de chute. Subitement, je fonçai vers le balai de mon adversaire et tentai de le désarçonner. Malheureusement, il se cramponna et, dans un grand éclat de rire, me rendit la monnaie de la pièce. Je m'écartai, l'aplatissant comme une crêpe le long d'un mur vide de toutes étagères et m'enfuit le plus vite possible dans le magasin, bousculant un client au passage.

« Tu perds rien pour attendre miss Ronchon ! Je vais te rattraper et te mettre la pâtée du siècle ! » rit le beau brun du fond du rayon.

« Attrape-moi si tu peux ! » criai-je en accélérant.

Des larmes de rire roulaient le long de les joues, m'empêchant d'accélérer autant que je le voulais. Il y avait quelque chose d'assez comique à faire la course comme deux gamins dans un magasin et c'est ce qui me plaisait. J'avais la très agréable sensation que plus rien n'existait, sauf peut-être mon balai et mon adversaire…adversaire qui venait de me rattraper !

Théodore me poussa vers le mur, me déstabilisant. Pour me rattraper, je me raccrochai à son épaule, m'agrippant de toutes mes forces pour éviter de tomber. Soudain, notre équilibre précaire s'effondra et nous nous retrouvâmes projetés au sol. Nous explosâmes de rire en essayant de nous relever et retombâmes par terre, dans un enchevêtrement de bras, de jambes et de balais. Le hasard ayant évidemment mal fait les choses, je me trouvai quasiment dans les bras du brun et nous gloussâmes en apercevant nos positions respectives. Théodore me tendit la main et me releva d'un seul mouvement. Il était fort quand même. Fort mais chiant, ne l'oublions pas.

« Princesse, veuillez accepter cette dernière marque de galanterie de ma part, avant que je vous fonce une nouvelle fois dedans ! »

« Mais oui Théodore, mais oui, c'est moi qui vais te mettre à terre ! »

« Tiens tu m'appelles comme ça maintenant miss Ronchon ? »

« Appelles moi encore une fois comme ça et je t'en fais passer l'envie ! » répliquai-je en lui tirant (presque) gentiment les cheveux. Toujours laisser un aperçu de ce qu'on est capable de faire.

Il esquissa un sourire, visiblement heureux de voir que je l'appelais par son prénom. Je n'aurais jamais dû. Maintenant, il va croire que je l'aime bien !

La bataille continua et les clients pouvaient entendre résonner dans le magasin de grands éclats de rire. Je grommelai régulièrement des « pardon » empressés après avoir heurter un client, tout en reprenant ma course le plus vite possible, essoufflée, continuant inlassablement à poursuivre Théodore, à le plaquer au sol, à lui foncer dessus, à lui tomber dessus dans de postions très gênantes qui nous faisaient toujours plus rire. Deux gamins qui jouent ensemble, il n'y avait absolument aucunes raisons d'être embarrassé.

« Merde, les courses ! » s'exclama soudain Théodore alors que nous étions une fois de plus avachis par terre. »

« Ben alors mon p'tit Théo, on se laisse aller ? Et tes principes d'éducation alors ? » répondis-je d'un air espiègle.

« Ben alors ma p'tite Mary, on se laisse aller ? T'es censée me détester je te rappelle ! » répliqua-t-il, me tendant la main pour m'aider à me relever.

Les courses se passèrent sans encombres et en un temps record.

« Bon alors on prend du jus carotte…. »

« Nan, je déteste ça ! » ronchonna l'empêcheur de tourner en rond numéro un.

Inspire, respire. Pense à ta Bière-au-Beure. Je le savais : j'aurais dû faire du yoga !

« Bon, on va prendre du jus de citrouille alors ! »

Enfin…presque sans encombres.

« Comment on va faire pour tout transporter ? Il est sympa Dumby, mais bon des bouteilles pour tout Poudlard, c'est vachement lourd ! »

« T'inquiète, je suis la femme de la situation ! »

Je sortis un petit sac de ma poche, acheté il y a pas si longtemps à sa génialissime inventrice, Granger. Le brun me dévisagea d'un air incrédule, se demandant surement comme tout allait pouvoir tenir dans un si petit sac. En guise d'explication, je me contentai d'y ranger l'intégralité des boissons, ce qui représentait un volume extraordinaire. Un sourire d'admiration passa sur le visage de Théodore, admiration qu'il n'exprima pas, bien évidemment. Enfin bon, on ne se dispute pas, c'est déjà ça. Faut pas trop en demander non plus !

« Bon alors, on va la boire cette Bière-au-Beurre !? » demandai-je, en sortant du magasin, impatiente.

« Ben oui, je pense qu'on l'a bien méritée ! »

Nous entrâmes joyeusement à la tête de Sanglier.

« Veuillez prendre place, chère demoiselle » me dit Théodore, d'une façon inattendue, tirant galamment ma chaise.

Lui tirant la langue, je m'assis sur la chaise d'en face, tout en lui demandant ce qui me valait un tel honneur.

« Tu comprends, si c'est le prix à payer pour que tu arrêtes de m'écraser le pied sous le bureau de Dumbledore… ».

Il y eut un moment de flottement pendant lequel je contemplai mes pieds, gênée de me retrouver à boire un verre avec un garçon. Un mec reste un mec, même si je le déteste. Cette Bière-au-Beurre prenait peu à peu des airs de rendez-vous romantique et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Même s'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre Nott et moi.

Nous discutâmes pendant une bonne heure et triquâmes, en l'honneur de cette journée passée sans jamais se disputer. Il y avait quelque chose d'irréel dans cette situation, deux ennemis de toujours discutant autour d'un verre, pendant que tout le monde était en cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Après tout, cette journée complète l'avait été. D'abord la convocation, les Chocogrenouilles, le clin d'œil de Dumby, les gamins, l'invitation, la réconciliation…Je savourai ce moment, redoutant le moment où il faudrait rentrer et recommencer à nous détester. Ne pas penser à ça. Pour le moment, chercher avec Théo des techniques pour mettre Pâlichon et Zabini ensemble. Se débrouiller pour qu'ils aillent ensemble au bal ? Merlin, il était vraiment très beau. Stop ! Nan mais ça va pas Mary ! Tu le déteste je te rappelle, faut pas abuser sur la Bière-au-Beurre hein ! Je contemplai son visage radieux et me confirmai mentalement ce que je venais d'affirmer…très beau mais malheureusement détestable. Je comprenais Opale… c'était sûrement impossible de ne pas le mater quand il portais une chemise blanche. J'adore les chemises blanches.

Et j'adore les yeux bleus.

Sitôt dans la calèche, je m'endormis, la tête sur son épaule. Petit moment d'égarement dû à la fatigue sans aucun doute.


	16. La fin d'une histoire

Nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Désolée pour les fans de Cho, parce qu'elle est un peu mal vue par Mary...^^ Ne faites pas attention au titre du chapitre, ce n'est pas encore la fin de l'histoire !

-OOOOO-

« Donc comme je n'aime plus Théo, j'ai décidé de lui avouer que j'ai été attirée par lui! »

Merlin, avait-elle besoin de me réveiller une demi-heure plus tôt pour me dire ça ? Certainement pas ! Je la tuerai un jour. Mais pas tout de suite, j'ai encore besoin d'elle, il fallait qu'elle m'apprenne à danser pour le bal.

Arrêtez de chercher une quelconque logique à sa déclaration, vous perdez votre temps, puisqu'il n'y en a pas. Encore une de ses vieilles théories comme quoi « si je dis à un gars que je l'aime, je suis comme vaccinée et je l'aime plus ! ». C'est pour ça que pour être sûre de ne plus être « attirée » par le Serpentard, elle veut lui avouer son ancien amûûûr. Je vous rappelle qu'elle a quelqu'un d'autre ne vu ! Et non, je ne sais toujours pas qui c'est...même si je suis sûre que c'est Zabini !

« T'oseras jamais de toute façon ! »

« Ah ouais, tu penses ? Ben je vais lui dire ce soir alors ! »

Meilleure moyen pour obtenir quelque chose d'Opale…lui dire qu'elle n'osera jamais le faire ! C'est trop facile maintenant, elle tombe à chaque fois dans le panneau…

« Comme ça, une fois que je lui aurai dit, il viendra te dire qu'il t'aime ! »

Je fis un geste évasif de la main, renonçant à nier. C'était vraiment n'importe quoi.

« Mais si ! D'ailleurs, je suis sûre qu'il est venu s'excuser pour la dernière fois ! » répondit Opale, qui ne renonce jamais.

Je devins cramoisie et m'affairai pour cacher son trouble. Nott s'était effectivement excusé à Pré-au-Lard. Mais rien ne prouvait que c'était parce qu'il était amoureux de moi. Pas la peine de s'inquiéter. De plus, pourquoi s'inquiéter, même s'il était attiré par moi ? Dans mes lointains souvenirs (ça remonte à la première année !) j'avais déjà repoussé un garçon (Mc Laggen…bweark !) et rien ne m'avait semblé plus facile…alors pourquoi me poser autant de questions à propos du Serpentard ?

Quoi ? Mc Laggen ? Ah ! Vous voulez savoir comment va Luna ? C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps que j'en ai pas parlé...honte à moi ! Notre petite blonde préférée (après Opale, cela va de soi !) file le parfait amour avec Mc Laggen justement. Oui, elle a fini par dire oui. Oui, il sortent ensemble. Oui Mc Laggen a arrêté de draguer toutes les filles. Oui, il parle de Nargoles avec Luna. Bref, le parfait amour quoi. Sauf que c'est bien le seul couple à ne jamais s'embrasser sous le gui.

J'arrivai dans la Salle Commune, renonçant à attendre Opale qui se préparait depuis des heures dans la salle de bain. J'entrevis furtivement une crinière rousse tenant la main d'un certain Potter, alias « le plus beau gosse de Poudlard ». Pourtant, il avait de la concurrence ! Je détournai le regard, le visage sombre. Je n'arrivais plus à en vouloir à Ginny, qui n'y était pour rien, ni à Potter, qui n'avait tout simplement pas fait preuve de tact. Je ne pouvais cependant m'empêcher d'éprouver un pincement au cœur. J'étais terriblement jalouse. Mes sentiments pour le brun ne s'étaient guère atténués et ceux de Ginny s'étaient au contraire renforcés. L'homme de sa vie, comme elle dit. Pfff, comme si elle allait se marier avec le gars qu'elle aime en cinquième année…n'importe quoi !

-OOOOO-

J'entrai discrètement dans la Salle sur Demande. Cette salle était décidemment très pratique. Elle avait cette fois pris la forme d'une petite toute petite pièce, avec comme seuls meubles deux fauteuils, un canapé et une minuscule table basse. Les murs étaient recouverts d'épaisses tentures et un bon feu brillait dans la cheminée. Parfait pour une déclaration. Esprit, accepte mes hommages, tu as fait le bon choix. Il manquai cependant un élément pour mettre à bien le plan du « duo infernal ». Je soulevai les tentures et découvrit ,dans une alcôve, dissimulée derrière les tissus, un confortable fauteuil. Parfait. Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée d'Opale et de Théodore, à qui elle avait donné rendez-vous. Je me frottai les mains de contentement, machiavélique. Ainsi dissimulée, je pourrais écouter tranquillement la conversation de mon amie et son ex-amour. Stratagème idéal, vous ne trouvez pas ? Et dire qu'il sort tout droit de ma modeste imagination (et de celle encore plus modeste de la blonde ^^)...Ahlala…je m'épate moi-même ! Il fallait juste qu'Opale parle suffisamment fort et le tour serait joué !

Je tendis l'oreille, alertée par des bruits de pas. Les voilà ! Je tentai de calmer ma respiration, pressée de savoir enfin ce qu'allait répondre Théodore. La blonde entra calmement, nullement stressée. Après tout, il n'y avait aucune raison de stresser, ce n'était qu'une déclaration de non-amour. Je pouffai discrètement de rire. Déclaration de non-amour, il n'y avait vraiment qu'Opale pour faire ça !

Ils s'assirent chacun sur un fauteuil, l'un en face de l'autre. Le Serpentard se rongeait les ongles frénétiquement, visiblement gêné. Je priai pour que mon amie commence la conversation, sans laisser à Nott le temps de se poser des questions. Ce n'était malheureusement pas ce qu'elle fit et un silence pesant s'installa, pendant lequel je m'efforçai de rester sagement assise, cachée. Je mourrai d'envie de prendre les choses en main, mais il ne fallait pas trahir ma couverture. Théodore se décida enfin à engager la conversation, soucieux de dissimuler son malaise.

« Euh…tu voulais me voir pourquoi ? »

Cette remarque timide eut pour effet de réveiller Opale, qui dévida un flot de paroles confuses en moins de cinq secondes. Pour faciliter votre compréhension, voici un aperçu de ce qu'elle lui annonça :

« Je…euh…salons, beaux gosses, pas amour, attirance, plus maintenant grâce à ça, chemise blanche, mater, yeux bleus…. Euh…Mary…non-déclaration…Tu comprends ? « bredouilla-t-elle.

Attendez…avais-je bien entendu mon nom ? Mais de quoi pouvait-elle parler ? Et que venais-je faire dans cette galère ?

Je lus sur le visage dubitatif de Théodore qu'il ne comprenait absolument rien à la situation. Evidemment, c'était tout Opale. Je manquai de me frapper la tête contre le mur, de désespoir. Ce serait la déclaration de non-amour la plus ratée de l'histoire ! Mais, Merlin, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle parle aussi vite ?! Mauvais calcul, ma foi. Il allait falloir qu'elle recommence tout depuis le début, et ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Pauvre Opale, je détesterais avoir ta non-intelligence, pensai-je, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Ne me demande pas de répéter je t'en supplie ! » ajouta la blonde, qui avait perdu son assurance, dans un éclair subit d'intelligence.

« Nan, je pense que ça suffira, j'ai compris en gros. » répondit Théodore, au grand soulagement d'Opale.

Mais allez Nott, t'es pas si bête toi, dis quelque chose d'autre !

« Je suppose que tu n'attends pas de réponses…Il n'y a rien à redire à une déclaration de non-amour…d'ailleurs j'adore le concept ! »

Bon…c'était pas tout à fait ce que j'espérais, c'était même carrément nul comme réplique, mais bon, au moins, il avait le mérite d'avoir essayé !

Opale se pencha soudain vers Nott. Au secours ! Elle allait l'embrasser ! Etait-elle devenue folle ?! A mon grand soulagement, elle se contenta de lui parler à voix basse, à grand renforts de clins d'œil. Que mijotai-t-elle encore ? Je tendis l'oreille, sur mes gardes. Le Serpentard semblait approuver ses dires, mais il me fût impossible d'entendre quoi que ce soit de la conversation. Je maudis silencieusement Opale, me promettant de lui faire souffrir milles maux à la fin de cet entretien.

Justement, le brun se leva, et quitta la salle, après avoir tapé dans la main de mon amie d'un air complice.

Je me levai moi aussi d'un bond, rejoignant le plus vite possible Opale, qui était restée dans la pièce.

« Alors, j'ai été comment ? » me demanda-t-elle

Hum…comment lui dire sans la vexer…Nulle ? Nan, trop méchant. Naze ? Nan, méchant aussi.

« T'as été…euh...abracadabrante…. »

« Et c'est censé être positif ou négatif ? »

« Nan, Opale, désolée de te dire ça comme ça, mais entre amies, on peut se dire la vérité. T'était naze, voilà. » lui répondis-je avec un sourire moqueur

Elle se contenta d'exploser de rire.

« Oui je sais, j'ai été complétement idiote sur ce coup ! Je voulais juste voir ce que tu allais me dire. Je bafouillai, j'étais hyper mal-à-l'aise…Mais bon, au moins, c'est fait maintenant ! »

« Faut dire que Théo ne t'a pas beaucoup aidé non plus ! »

« Théo ? Depuis quand tu l'appelles Théo ? »

Oups…Ma couverture était découverte ! Je lui balançai un oreiller dans la figure pour faire bonne mesure, et après une bataille de polochons acharnée, je lui posai la question tant attendue :

« Mais de quoi tu parlais avec Théo ? »

« Ben je parlais de mon annonce de non-amour ! »

Bon. J'abandonne. Quand Opale commence à répondre à côté de la plaque alors qu'elle sait pertinemment ce que je lui demande, c'est qu'elle n'a pas envie de me répondre. Rien ne sert d'essayer, elle finira toujours par changer de sujet.

« Maintenant, place à la danse ! » hurla la blonde en tapant des mains.

Misère. Je pensais qu'elle allait oublier !

En moins de temps qu'il ne m'en fallut pour me plaindre, une musique retentit. Un rock endiablé. Génial. Je déteste danser le rock.

« Bon d'abord, je vais te montrer comment on fait. Te moque pas, je suis un super modèle. Je danse bien en salons ! »

« Euh…tu comptes danser avec Miss Teigne ? »

« T'inquiète, Opale a toujours une solution à tout ! »

Génial. Voilà quelque chose qui ne présageait rien de bon. Qu'avait-elle pu encore inventer ? Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser plus de question. Blaise venait de s'engouffrer à travers la porte de la Salle sur Demande. Un cavalier ! Manquais plus que ça ! Elle aurait pu choisir Nott quand même, il est plus beau ! Je me giflais mentalement tandis que ma petite voix me sermonnait. Qu'est-ce-qui me prenait tout d'un coup ?

Après quelques rapides bonjours, la « leçon » commença. J'observai attentivement mes deux professeurs, essayant de retenir leurs pas. Je n'y arriverais jamais. J'étais de toute façon incapable de trouver le rythme de la chanson. Découragée d'avance, je renonçai à regarder les pas compliqués et me concentrait sur les deux tourtereaux. A les voir virevolter en cadence, j'éprouvais un petit pincement au cœur. Jamais je ne serais capable de danser aussi bien. Donc personne ne m'invitera à ce foutu bal. La blonde avait bien joué sur ce coup-là, elle pouvait danser avec le Serpentard. J'aurais dû aller en salons. Il faudrait que je trouve un moyen pour mettre ensemble Opale et Blaise. Pourquoi ne pas demander de l'aide à Nott ? Oui mais Mary, ça te forcerai à le côtoyer ! Mais c'est ce que tu veux nan ? Mais nan, on se déteste !

Tout à mon dialogue schizophrène sans queue ni tête, je ne m'aperçus pas que la musique s'était arrêtée. Mon amie me dévisageait d'un air faussement sévère, me reprochant de n'avoir rien regardé.

« Très bien, à ton tour maintenant. »

Je me levai, de mauvaise grâce, néanmoins touchée par la gentillesse de mes amis. Opale m'effrayait un peu quand elle parlait comme ça, j'avais l'impression de me retrouver en face de McGonagall. Blaise remit la musique et j'essayai de reproduire les pas de danse gracieux,(peu) observés précédemment. Je m'emmêlai rapidement les pinceaux, croisai les jambes et m'écrasai tout aussi rapidement au sol, après avoir piétiné un bon nombre de fois les pieds de Blaise. Opale hurlait de rire, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, et malgré ma honte, je ne pus m'empêcher de l'imiter. Je leur demandai peu après de me remontrer. La blonde me fit un clin d'œil et je compris son manège. Chacune de nous y gagnait dans cette histoire : j'apprenais à danser, et Opale dansait avec le Serpentard.

Après bon nombre de crise de rire et bon nombre de tentatives infructueuses, je m'affalai sur un fauteuil, les pieds douloureux et les jambes tremblantes de fatigue. Blaise tentait de me réconforter, tandis que mon amie cherchait des solutions à mes différents problèmes.

« Et si on essayait la valse ?! » proposa-t-elle subitement enjouée.

Et c'était reparti pour un tour ! Il fallait avouer qu'Opale et Blaise avaient beaucoup d'allure. La blonde resplendissait dans les bras de l'amûûûûûr de sa vie. Oulala Mary, tu t'emballes…

« Bon allez essaye ! »

Au bras de Blaise, je m'élançai. Ou plutôt, je tentai de m'élancer. Je ne sais pas si un canard peut voler, mais en tout cas moi non !

« Mais non, Mary, pas comme ça, suis le rythme ! »

« Tu ressembles à un hippopotame ! » hurlai gentiment ma coach sportive pour m'encourager.

« Tiens, entraîne toi à danser avec ça ! » dit-elle en me tendant une paire de talons.

Dix centimètres. Ma hantise. Je trouvai ça vraiment très beau, mais j'étais incapable de marcher avec…alors danser !

Nous finîmes la séance complétement découragés. Opale avait la voix cassé, Blaise ne pouvait plus marcher, et moi, je ne savais toujours pas danser !

« Et ben, va falloir se grouiller si tu veux être prête d'ici le bal ! »

Merci Opale. Ça me rassure.

-OOOOO-

Je m'apprêtai à rentrer dans mon dortoir, éreintée, quand je croisai Cho Chang, en compagnie de …Théodore. Que pouvait-elle bien faire encore ? Intriguée, je m'assis, près d'eux, et fit semblant de lire, technique ancestrale pour écouter une conversation. Malheureusement, j'étais placée trop loin et je n'entendais rien. Pas grave, la posture de Sainte Allumeuse (surnom inventé par Opale, constituée des mots sainte nitouche et allumeuse) indiquerait clairement ses intentions. Intentions qui sont d'ailleurs toujours claires : dès qu'elle parle à un mec, c'est pour le draguer. Une vraie nymphomane. Je grinçai des dents en la voyant jouer avec ses longs cheveux, les tortillant, regardant le Serpentard avec un air d'admiration la plus totale, pouffant de rire après chacune de ses répliques. Idiote. Je constatai avec bonheur que Nott ne semblait absolument pas intéressé et se contentai de répondre par des mimiques ennuyées. Bien fait pour elle.

Elle s'agitait, s'apercevant soudain que le brun restait insensible à son charme. Elle se mit alors à suffoquer. Du moins, à feindre de suffoquer. J'écrasai mon poing sur la table. A tous les coups, elle allait lui sortir le grand jeu du « Cédric me manque affreusement ! ». Ça avait déjà marché avec Potter, pourquoi vouloir recommencer avec tous les mecs ? Et pourquoi avec Nott ? Mon Théodore ? Et voilà, ça recommence ! La voilà, en pleurs, le visage bouffi, devant le pauvre Serpentard qui fut bien évidemment obligé de la réconforter. Je vous l'avais dit, son truc, ça marche à tous les coups. Faut avouer que Théo est gentil de la consoler quand même ! Moi, je l'aurais laissé pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se dessèche ! D'ailleurs, elle est moche quand elle pleure ! Tiens, son maquillage coule ! Bien fait sale garce.

N'y tenant plus, je me levai et m'avançai vers eux, déterminée. Je poussai doucement (enfin, presque) Chang de mon chemin et pris Nott entre quatre yeux.

« Désolée d'interrompre votre conversation, qui m'a l'air passionnante, mais je dois parler à Nott. Tout de suite. » lâchai-je fermement, regardant la pleurnicheuse d'un œil appuyé.

Théo s'excusa et me rejoignit, laissant une sainte allumeuse déconfite. Dans le fond, je lui rendais service, elle avait enfin un prétexte pour pleurer toute la soirée !

J'entraînai le brun plus loin.

« Tu voulais me dire quoi ? »

« Mais nan idiot, je voulais rien te dire, je voulais juste de débarrasser de Chang ! » lui répondis-je avec un clin d'œil.

« Merci. » souffla-t-il simplement, visiblement soulagé.

Je partis bien vite, laissant le Serpentard en plan. Il ne s'attendait quand même pas à ce que je lui fasses la conversation quand même ! Déjà que j'accepte de le côtoyer et de le sauver des griffes de Chang…Mais pourquoi avais-je fait cela ? Qu'avais-je besoins de mettre mon nez dans les affaires d'amour de ces deux imbéciles ? « T'es jalouse Mary » glissa ma petite voix perfide. Bien sûr que nan, je ne suis pas jalouse ! C'est juste que je ne supporte pas Chang ! « Oui, mais elle t'énervait par ce qu'elle draguait Théo ! » Moi jalouse parce que quelqu'un drague Théo ? Conneries.


	17. Massacre, couple et non-couple

Bon voilà, nouveau chapitre ! Il est beaucoup plus court que d'habitude et je m'en excuse, mais entre le bac blanc et les devoirs, c'était un peu dur à gérer...

Bon sinon, j'ai une "grande" nouvelle à vous annoncer pour ceux qui aiment le personnage d'Opale...Ma super non-amie a commencé à réécrire ma fic, mais du point de vue d'Opale...autant vous dire que je suis trop contente ! Elle m'a envoyé le premier chapitre qui m'a fait mourir de rire ! Le seul problème, c'est qu'il faut que j'arrive à la motiver d'écrire la suite du premier chapitre ...^^ Mais je suis sur la bonne voie !

-OOOOO-

« Mary ! Attends ! »

Théo m'attrapa doucement par le bras et je me retournai, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il me voulait.

« Je peux te parler ? »

« Apparemment, tu ne te soucies pas d'avoir mon autorisation ! » répliquai-je en riant. « Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? »

« Euh… C'est possible d'en parler en privé ? »

J'acquiesçai et nous nous rendîmes silencieusement dans la Salle sur Demande. Je ne savais vraiment pas ce que j'aurais fait sans cette incroyable pièce. Je me posai un million de questions, et Nott semblait nerveux. Que voulait-il me dire de si important ? L'arrivée devant la porte de la salle mit fin à mon supplice et nous entrâmes. Elle avait cette fois pris l'apparence d'un tout petit salon, très confortable. Je renonçai à m'assoir par terre et m'assis sur l'un des deux fauteuils tandis que Théo prit place en face de silence gênant s'installa. Je me mis à parler de tout et de rien, dans le but de détendre l'atmosphère. Voyant que le Mangemort n'écoutait que d'une oreille inattentive mon discours inintéressant, je me tus. Saisissant une virgule dans la conversation, il s'éclaircit la gorge et commença :

« Ecoute Mary, je voulais te dire….C'est difficile à exprimer, mais il faut bien que je me lance. Alors, voilà, je suis amoureux de toi.»

Son annonce me fit l'effet d'une bombe glacée. Abasourdie, je ne sus que répondre et me contentai de prononcer des sons désarticulés. La première chose à laquelle je pensais était qu'Opale avait raison depuis le début. Elle jubilerai en apprenant ça. Puis, réalisant soudain la gravité de la situation, je m'affolai. Je cherchai désespérément une remarque appropriée pour lui transmettre mes non-sentiments. Merlin, mais pourquoi était ce aussi difficile ?

« Pardon de t'avoir dit ça comme ça, je pense que ça a dû te faire un choc. Mais je vois pas quoi t'expliquer de plus. Je t'aime, voilà tout. Je sais que c'est absolument pas romantique comme ça, pour faire bien, j'aurais dû me disputer avec toi, puis te prendre dans mes bras et t'embrasser…mais bon, je ne pense pas que tu aurais été consentante…et j'ai pas envie de me retrouver à Azkaban pour viol. »

Moh… c'est trop mignon ! Mais Mary t'es censée lui dire que tu l'aimes pas, pas que c'est trop mignon ! Ah euh…oui pardon…je vais me ressaisir :

« Je euh…écoute, je sais pas quoi te dire. Je pense qu'on est pas compatible. »

En observant le tête qu'il affichait, je compris que ma réponse était vraiment hyper super nullissime. Je tentai vaguement de l'améliorer, mais ne réussis qu'à empirer les choses. Je me tus donc. Eviter le massacre à tout prix. Les yeux de Nott brillaient dans la pénombre de la salle, mais il ne rajouta rien. Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur ma réponse nulle et se plongea dans son mutisme habituel.

« Depuis quand ? »

« Depuis quand quoi ? »

« Depuis quand tu m'aimes ? »

J'essayai de prononcer avec distinction ces mots, qui m'écorchaient la gorge.

« Bon, j'ai pas envie de te raconter une belle histoire d'amour hyper gnangnan, avec happy end et tout et tout, puisque de toute façon, apparemment y aura pas de happy end. Enfin, sans vouloir rentrer dans les clichés, je suis attiré par toi depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu. Parce que c'était la première fois que je voyais une fille avec autant de répartie. Ça m'a plu. Je préfère les filles avec du caractère. Et en plus t'es courageuse. Tu mérites vraiment d'être à Gryffondor, tu m'as impressionnée pendant la tâche. Je vais m'arrêter là pour tes qualités, pas envie de te mettre mal-à-l'aise.»

Moh trooop chou, partie deux. Je ne répondis rien, plongée dans mes pensées. C'est vrai qu'il était quand même très beau. Un corps de rêve, des abdos à en tomber par terre, trop mignon quand il rougit, des fossettes, un magnifique sourire, des yeux très bleus. Les plus beaux yeux du monde d'ailleurs. Opale avait raison. Mais je ne pouvais vraiment pas lui dire que je l'aimais. Parce que c'était faux. J'aimais Potter et ne me trompais jamais. Je ne changeais jamais d'avis non plus. Nott est moche de toute façon. Je suis sûre que c'est un mauvais coup en plus.

Mauvais coup…ou comment se remettre en mémoire un rêve très gênant, à un moment encore plus gênant. N'empêche, je me demande s'il est aussi doué dans la vraie vie. J'aperçu soudain une chose luire dans l'obscurité, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Une paire de menottes. Génial. Je hais la magie. Impossible de me concentrer sur autre chose que ce maudit rêve. Je levai les yeux sur Théodore et le revoyais, en train de…Naaan ! Certains scientifiques considèrent les rêves comme une réalité parallèle... N'empêche, s'il est aussi doué que dans mes souvenirs, ça vaudrait le coup de tenter l'expérience ! AHHH Mary, arrête ! On ne fantasme pas sur le mec à qui on vient de foutre un râteau, même s'il t'attire ! Pff, de toute façon, il m'attire pas. Je suis attirée par Potter. Même qu'à la base c'était Potter dans le rêve, ensuite mon inconscient a déconné !

Je quittai la salle, confuse, bredouillant une excuse bidon. Moi non plus, je ne voulais pas me retrouver à Azkaban pour viol.

-OOOOO-

« Dis Mary, tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? Je viens de t'annoncer une nouvelle supercalifragilisticexpialidociousement importante ! »

Oups… C'est vrai que je n'avais rien écouté de ce qu'elle m'avait raconté. Pourtant, ça avait effectivement l'air très important. Mais que voulez-vous, il m'était impossible de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'à cette maudite déclaration. Je pestai silencieusement contre ces sentiments débiles, qui briseraient sans aucun doute notre amitié. Amitié qui n'avait surement pas besoin d'une nouvelle complication. Bon, pour le moment, se concentrer sur l'histoire d'Opale, avant qu'elle ne me course autour de la chambre, armée d'une chaussure menaçante.

« Hum, tu disais ? Désolée j'étais dans la lune. »

« Je sors avec Blaise. »

« QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ? »

C'est une blague. Opale, ma Opale la prude, qui sors avec Zabini ? Et ben dis donc, on est pas sortie de l'auberge. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me choquait le plus, de son annonce, ou du ton placide qu'elle avait adopté. Je la dévisageai avec des yeux ronds, la bouche grande ouverte formant un « o » , plus que surprise.

« Dommage, moi qui pensais avoir été claire…Peut-être faut-il encore plus simplifier les choses face à ton esprit limité, qui sait ? Oui, je sors avec Blaise. »

« Incroyable ! »

C'était le seul mot pouvant franchir le seuil de mes lèvres. Impossible d'expliquer le tourbillon de pensées contradictoires qui remplissait ma cervelle. Déjà très remplie, évidemment.

« Co..Co…comment ? bredouillai-je finalement

« Ben, il m'a embrassé à la fin de ton cours de danse. Merci, d'ailleurs, je te dois une fière chandelle. » répondit-elle.

Je fus surprise par son ton désinvolte. Elle m'annonçait ça de la même façon qu'elle m'aurait dit « je trouve Fred Weasley trop canon ». Comme une évidence quoi !

« Mais euh…tu l'aimes ? »

Il fallait avouer qu'elle ne paraissait pas très enthousiaste.

« Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »

Bon d'accord, je retire ce que j'ai dit.

Pour fêter ça, nous nous offrîmes un petit festin dans notre dortoir, préparé par les elfes de maison. Je ne pouvais cacher ma joie, j'avais toujours su qu'ils finiraient ensemble. Notre chambre devient rapidement un vrai bo…bazar, tandis que nous criions, dansions et chantions à tue-tête. Cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas amusées autant, et cela nous faisait beaucoup de bien. Vers minuit, nous nous calmâmes, épuisées.

« Et Théo, t'en fais quoi ? lâchai-je, profitant d'un instant de silence.

« Je n'aime plus Théo, j'aime Blaise et Blaise m'aime. Par contre, Théo t'aime et toi tu l'aimes. Vous avez plus qu'à imiter les phoques et voilà, le problème est réglé ! »

Devant ma moue dubitative, elle ajouta :

« Oui bon, faut encore que cet imbécile te l'avoue…mais j'ai l'espoir qu'il le fasse avant le bal ! »

« Euh…d'ailleurs à ce propos je dois t'avouer un truc Pâlichon… Il se pourrait bien que Sieur Menottes m'ait parlé en privé dans la Salle sur Demande aujourd'hui…»

« Quoi ? Vous êtes déjà passés à l'étape phoque ? »

J'explosai de rire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était bête quand elle s'y mettait !

« Mais nan ! Mais bon, il se pourrait bien qu'il m'ai avoué son amûûûûûûûr… »

« AH ! Je savais qu'il était amoureux de toi ! hurla-t-elle, entamant une petite danse de la joie tout autour de moi. « Ah mais c'est vraiment génial, comme ça, on sort toutes les deux avec quelqu'un ! »

Oups…Pensez à conserver ce cahier même après ma mort très prochaine (dans exactement deux minutes !). Je tiens à entrer dans la postérité.

« Euh…désolée de briser tes rêves mais… »

« Ne me dis pas que tu lui as dit non, sinon je te transforme en chair à pâté. Et je suis très sérieuse. »

Qu-est-ce que je vous disais ?! N'empêche, j'aurais pas parié sur la chair à pâté, mais plutôt sur le cookie à l'arsenic. Enfin bon, ça ne m'étonne pas d'Opale, pourquoi m'accorderait une mort plus douce ?

Dans ces cas-là, une seule solution : couriiiiiir !

Je ne reporterais pas le reste de notre « conversation civilisée », non pas au risque de paraitre superficielle (le début de notre bavardage le montre bien assez) mais pour ne pas vous choquer. Je sais qu'il y a des moins de 18 ans parmi vous, ne vous cachez pas.

-OOOOO-

Voilà :) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! (non,non je ne suis pas en train de vous demander des reviews, c'est juste une illusion ^^)


End file.
